Chosen Trilogy: Captured
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15.
1. Chapter 1

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Annabeth**_

_Dream_

_I stared helplessly at him. No, no, no. This wasn't happening! He, he couldn't die. I needed him in my life. His body looked so broken. __Just like I was inside. __I struggled against my captors._

"_LET ME GO!" I screamed. The leader chuckled evilly at me._

"_It's too late, girl. Your hero is dead." he said, grinning. Realization dawned on me as I realized who their leader was. Reality dawned on me as I realized who everyone in this room was._

"_You bloody traitors." I spat. "You're, you're despicable, even worse than the Titans!" A woman appeared from the shadow._

"_Oh, are we now? Well, we can't have that..," she purred. The woman bent down next to him, smiling smugly. The room began to crash down on us. "Go, you idiots! Find the other five!" the woman barked. A wall crashed down, and I saw Nico and Jess._

"_Sorry we're late," Nico said, grinning. "But we'd like to join the party." Another crash. I turned and saw Clarisse and Chris._

"_Anyone wanna crash a party?" Clarisse offered, holding up Greek fire. The woman cursed. Lightning struck right in front of the woman._

"_Well, I can't let you have guys all the fun, now can I?" Thalia asked, smirking smugly. She looked down at Percy, tears brimming in her eyes. I kicked the god holding me in his soft spot, then moved to stand by Thalia. I pulled out my bronze dagger._

"_For Percy!" I shouted loudly. _

_Thalia smiled._ "_For Luke!" she yelled. _

_Clarisse's mouth curled into a sad smile._"_For Silena!" _

_Chris grinned, catching on._ "_For Ethan!"_

"_For Malcolm!" Jess added. _

_Nico finished us off._ "_For ANNABETH!" Nico's voice had changed. I looked at him strangely. He sounded like Mrs. Jackson—er—Blofis. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!"_

_End of Dream_

I sat up in the Jackson/Blofis' guest bed, sweaty and panting. I glanced around the room. No prison. Just a guest bedroom.

"Annabeth, dear, wake up!" Sally called from downstairs.

"I-I-I'm up!" I replied shakily. It was a dream! Thank the gods. I walked into the guest bathroom and splashed myself with cold water. I'd been having dreams like that for days now. I stared into my reflection and nearly gagged. My blonde hair was in a rat's nest, and there were large bags under my gray eyes. What was happening to me?

"Annabeth, can you wake up Percy for me?" Sally asked.

"Sure!" I yelled, walking into Seaweed Brain's room. It was messy, as usual, but something was missing. My eyes widened. I checked the bathroom, the guest room, Paul and Sally's room, even the closet! My eyes widened.

"Sally!" I ran downstairs.

"What is it dear?" she asked kindly.

"It's Percy," I whispered. "He's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nico**_

I groggily woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I groaned. Who is up at, wait, what time is it? I glanced at my alarm clock._8:36 a.m._Who is up at 8:36 in the morning? I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the person knocking on my door. "Gods," I muttered under my breath. I swung the door upon angrily. "Now what do you—" I stopped myself because in front on me was my girlfriend, Jessica Smith, who I had not seen in two months.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. I grinned at my daughter of Athena.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I asked her when she released me.

"Well, truth is, Goode got out earlier than I told you. I wanted to surprise you." Jess explained, looking me over. Did I mention I was only wearing black boxers?

"Liking what you see?" I teased. Jess swatted me on the chest, giggling lightly.

"Mr. di Angelo, is that a six-pack I see?" she asked teasingly. I decided to play along.

"Indeed it is, Miss Smith." I said, smirking. Jess smiled.

"Oh! And Percy and Annabeth should be here soon!" she added smiling. Jess put arms around my neck. "I still haven't gotten a hello kiss," she reminded. "Remember, you promised." I grinned.

"Indeed I did," I whispered, putting my arms around her. I lifted Jess up slightly. She grinned as I leaned forward to kiss her. Sadly, we were interrupted by an IM.

"Nico! Jess!" Annabeth yelled, getting our attention. I was so surprised, I accidentally dropped my girlfriend. Oops. I helped Jess up, and then turned to the IM.

"Hello to you too, Annabeth," I greeted, running my hand through my black hair. I rolled my brown eyes at the daughter of Athena.

"You need to get to the Jackson's house, ASAP. And bring a couple of people from camp," she said worriedly. I looked at her warily.

"Why?"

"Percy's gone missing," Annabeth whispered. My eyes widened. I knew it was a bad idea for Percy to get rid of his invincibility. See, if a person bathed in the Styx twice, they lose their invincibility. Percy found no use of it anymore and decided to make me take him to the Styx again. Now, he's gone missing.

I sighed. "We'll be over in about thirty minutes." Annabeth looked strained.

"Okay, but seriously hurry," she said before swiping through the mist. I turned to my girlfriend, who was still wearing her pajamas. Jess smiled sheepishly. Her brown hair was tied messily up into a pony tail, but at least her gray eyes looked the same behind her glasses.

"I wanted to get here ASAP," she said, shrugging. "You should wear pajamas too." I shook my head.

"I'll stick to my Nirvana t-shirt and black skinny jeans, thank you very much." I said. "Can you go get the people we're taking?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Can I? Yes." I sighed. This is what you get for dating a daughter of Athena.

"Will you go get them?" I asked irritably. She nodded, sprinting off. Well, this was going to be a_long_day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Clarisse**_

Being woken up by a conch horn sucks. Being woken up by a daughter of Athena sucks even more. Trust me.

Whoever let Jess in is going to die. She can seriously be as annoying as Connor and Travis. Good gods, make it stop!

"Clarisse! Wake the Hades up!" Jess snapped. I groaned into my pillow. Will she ever leave me alone? "Clarisse, this is serious. Our friend is in trouble." Well Jess and I only had a couple of friends in common, and most were my frenemies. Let's see. There's Prissy, Annabeth, Death Boy, Thalia, and Chris.

"Which one?" I mumbled.

"Percy." she answered. "We only have thirty minutes, Clarisse! Get up!" Obviously, Jess wasn't going anywhere, so I got up.

"I'm up. Happy?" She nodded vigorously.

"C'mon. It takes twenty minutes to get to Percy's house, and we still need to wake up Chris," Jess said, pulling me out of the Ares Cabin. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll come, just let go," I said. She complied, and we ran to the Hermes Cabin. Jess banged on the door.

"Travis Andrew Stoll and Connor Matthew Stoll, open this freaking door right now!" she screamed.

_Andrew?__Matthew?_ The door swung open, and we found ourselves face to face with my boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. I smiled. Chris was a Hispanic kid with black hair, and the brownest eyes. He was playful and kind, unlike me. I, on the other hand, had choppy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I used to be tall, and big, not fat though. I slimmed down a bit to seem a little more appealing to Chris. It's was Silena's idea. At first, I rejected it, but now…

Unlike Chris, I was rarely playful. I wasn't exactly the kindest person either. It was harder for me to show how I really felt.

"What do you want?" Chris mumbled. Jess grinned and took Chris by the hand, dragging him to the Hades Cabin.

"Percy's in trouble. We're going to his house," she explained quickly. The daughter of Athena glanced at her watch. "8:43. Not bad."

Jess knocked fiercely on Nico's cabin door. "Nico, we're ready!" Someone tapped my shoulder. I nearly screamed, but then I saw who it was: Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Her spiky black hair had grown out a little longer, but her electric blue eye stayed the same. Thalia still wore her "Death to Barbie" t-shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and black combat boots. Typical Thalia.

"Ssh," she whispered to me and Chris. Thalia snuck up on Jess, and then tapped her shoulder.

"Boo," she whispered. Jess screamed in surprise, automatically getting Nico to open the door, but when he saw Thalia, Chris, and I laughing hysterically at Jess who was on the porch floor pouting, he laughed.

"Thals! What are you doing here?" Nico exclaimed. Thalia shrugged.

"I heard everyone was coming back to camp from a little bird." She looked at Jess pointedly. "Artemis gave me permission to come for the whole summer. Weird, right?" Jess scowled, then got up and brushed herself up.

"No time for that! We've got trouble! Percy," she said. Jess grinned as if she had an idea. "Thalia, can you lightning-travel?" Thalia looked at the daughter of Athena warily. I would too, if I had those abilities.

"Uh, yeah… why?" Thalia answered. Jess beamed.

"Great. Transport Chris and Clarisse there. I'll take the di Angelo Express." she said cheerfully. Jess held onto Nico, and he shadow-traveled away before any of us could protest.

"Well, if Percy's in trouble, we'd better get going." Thalia said. I looked up to a storm cloud right above us. Lightning hit us, and we began to travel to the Jackson household…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Chris**_

Normally this early in the morning, I would still be asleep. But no, Jessica_had_to wake me up from my totally awesome dream. I dreamed Clarisse and I were in a meadow of flowers, and she was sitting in my lap, kissing me. Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's kinda like _Twilight_. Don't blame me! Silena made me and Clarisse watch that. Ugh, never ever watch a girly movie like that. I mean c'mon, vampires don't sparkle! Give me an action movie any day.

Anyway, I can't even begin to explain lightning travel. You're traveling so fast, you can't even comprehend what's going on. Thalia had us to Percy's house in a matter of seconds. Clarisse, Thalia, and I appeared right in the middle of the Jacksons' living room, where Mrs. Jackson—er—Blofis was crying. Thalia collapsed, but Clarisse and I caught her. Annabeth, Mrs. Blofis, and Mr. Blofis seemed to finally notice us. Wow.

"Thalia?" Annabeth exclaimed, getting up. _Oh, just ignore us, Annabeth._ I got a closer look at the daughter of Athena when she helped us drag a groggy Thalia to a recliner. Annabeth's blonde hair was messily tied up, as if she had just woken up, and her gray eyes were brimming with tears and had bags under them. She was wearing pajamas like the rest of us, other than Thalia and Nico. Oh, and speaking of Nico, he and Jess had just appeared. Nico looked at Thalia, pouting.

"She beat us here?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Sally," she said, sitting in the loveseat. Mrs. Jackson—er—Mrs. Blofis, gods, that's such a weird last name. I'll just call her Sally. Sally looked up, and then smiled.

"So, Annabeth, remind me why we're here." I said dryly. "Clarisse and I got a wake up call from a certain daughter of Athena." I looked at Jess accusingly, and she grinned.

"Yeah," Clarisse added. "What kind of trouble did Prissy get himself into_this time_?" Annabeth shot her a glare that said_Watch what you say. His parents are in here._Thalia glanced wearily at Percy's mom and step-dad.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to Annabeth's room?" she suggested. Annabeth seemed to get what she meant and nodded.

"Come on, it's this way." Annabeth said, helping Thalia up. We all got up and followed Annabeth to her temporary room in the Jackson-Blofis household. We entered into her room, and each took a seat. Annabeth's room was blue (Why am I not surprised?) with seashell wallpapers. You could really tell it was her room by the mess of papers, blueprints, pencils, and other stuff like that scattered on Annabeth's desk and on the floor.

"Alright, spill," Jess ordered. The elder daughter of Athena sighed.

"Okay, recently I've been having these dreams." I narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked suspiciously.

"Demigod dreams. I've seen all of us together, searching for someone," Annabeth explained.

"Percy," Thalia said bluntly. Annabeth nodded.

"I haven't known who it was until last night's dream," she added. "Then, Sally woke me up and told me to wake up Percy, but when I went to go wake him up—"

"He was gone," Nico finished. Annabeth's grim expression told us the clear answer. All of us sat silently, thinking. Where was Percy? Who took him?

"So, what do we plan to do about it?" Clarisse asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, we're obviously supposed to search for him," Annabeth said. How straightforward.

"How about we split up?" Jess suggested. Her face brightened. "It's a great time to test-try Dad's new invention." See, Jess's dad is this inventor who has his own invention company. "And don't worry, Dad made the invention demigod safe."

She grabbed something from her pocket. It was clear box, one of Mr. Smith's inventions. The box was used for storage, and it compressed all the items inside of it so the invention could fit more things inside of it. Jess pulled out five watches, most of them different colors. She handed Annabeth a gray watch, Nico a black one, Thalia an electric blue one, Clarisse a red one, and me a light blue one. I noticed she already had a gray watch on.

"A watch?" Thalia asked. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but also quite a few other things. It's a communication device," she explained. Jess hit a button, then began to talk into it. "See?" I heard her voice project from each of our watches. "And the demigod part," She hit another button, and my watch vibrated.

"Did your watch just vibrate?" I asked Nico. He nodded, grinning.

"It sends a distress signal out to whoever else has a watch and that's in your contacts," Jess explained. Her smile widened. "There's also a tracking device on it, so you can find whoever's on your contacts. I also talked Dad into adding a music player, a camera, a surveillance camera, and Wi-Fi. Plus, it doesn't attract as many monsters as a cell phone!" I grinned.

"Awesome!" Clarisse exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"I had one for Percy..," Jess added, pulling out a sea-green watch. She pulled out another light blue one. "And an extra Hermes one…"

"Well, we'd better get going," Annabeth reminded, interrupting. "Time's ticking."

"Um, Annabeth," Thalia said. "Half of us are still in our pajamas." The lieutenant of Artemis glanced at Jess, Clarisse, and I.

"Hey, you said to be here in thirty minutes!" Jess protested. My stomach growled.

"One, we need to change into mortal clothes. Two, I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nico added. Clarisse opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth cut her off.

"Sally has blue waffles downstairs." In a flash, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Jess, and I were running downstairs. Blue waffles! Yes!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thalia**_

Take my advice, despite Jess being a daughter of Athena, never, ever listen to her plans. They will come back to bite you in the butt. I was still pretty tired from lightning-travel, but I decided to travel to Minneapolis, Minnesota. I landed in an alley, thank the gods. What would mortals say about a teenage girl who appeared out of nowhere?

I took a second to rest, bending over with my hands on my knees. I drowsily sat down up against a building's wall. I was so tired… No! I have to help Annabeth find Percy! I groggily pulled myself up and dashed to a store. I ran inside.

The store turned out to be a small, family-owned bakery. My mouth watered as I looked at all the aisles of pastries. There were so many… Maybe just one…_Thalia, snap out of it!_I told myself. I walked to the check out place—er—whatever you call it! The cashier was a young, perky teenage girl with blonde hair and brown highlights.

"Hi! Are you ready to check out?" she asked perkily. Ugh. Perkiness is so not my thing.

"Actually, no." I pulled out a recent picture of Percy. It was a picture of Annabeth and him at Central Park. Apparently, Mrs. Jackson—er—Sally had found the picture in Percy's room and made copies. _Wonderful_. I showed the cashier the picture. "Have you seen this boy?" I asked, pointing to Percy. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't. Is he your brother?" I shook my head.

"Cousin." I said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. I hope you find him." the girl said kindly. I smiled. This girl might have potential of being a Hunter. I slid her a brochure.

"If you're ever interested, find a girl who's wearing similar clothes to the one's on the brochure..." I lowered my voice. "Or just say, 'I want to join the Hunt.'" The girl looked over the brochure and grinned.

"Thanks! I'm a daughter of Demeter, by the way. My name's Jackie Vienna." she introduced.

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus." I said. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Then, your cousin…"

"Is Percy Jackson." I said, nodding. "Hero of Olympus." I added. The daughter of Demeter looked appalled.

"He's missing?" she exclaimed. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Ssh! Not so loud. And, yes. But don't tell anyone, got it?" Jackie nodded. "Swear on the River Styx," I said firmly. Jackie looked at my hand, and I took it off.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone until you say I can," she said.

"Okay. Good. I've got to go. Contact Artemis if you're interested," I said before running out the door. I ran a couple blocks down. If Jackie didn't see anything, I highly doubted the stores next to hers would have either. I entered a club quietly and walked up to the bar. It's normally dangerous for a fifteen year-old girl to walk into a club, especially if she's a Hunter, but I could take any pigs who tried anything funny with me. I sat down on a stool and pulled out Percy's picture. I showed the bartender the photo. "Have you seen this boy?" The bartender's eyes narrowed. He examined the picture before nodded.

"Just last night," he answered. I urged the guy to go on. "Two people, a guy and a girl, dragged the kid in, unconscious. Said he was sleeping, and they couldn't leave him alone."

"What did these two people look like?" I questioned, pulling out a notepad. The guy's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you need to know?" I snapped my fingers, controlling the Mist.

"Because, I'm a detective," I answered. I showed him a pin that had fallen off one of my hoodies. Snapping my fingers, I made it so the Mist would have shown him detective badge. "I'm investigating the kidnapping of this kid," I explained. The bartender had an "O" expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry detective. Well, the guy looked like a biker. Tall. He wore a black duster, black jeans, and combat boots," The guy looked at my boots. "Like yours. He was also wearing sunglasses. He had black hair. A crew cut. When he left, he and the other guy got on this huge motorcycle," the bartender described. I scribbled down notes, worriedly. This guy was almost describing Ares. "I think the woman was his wife. She had curly brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She actually looked kind of nice. She was wearing a light blue blouse, jeans, and gray high heels." I snapped my notepad shut.

"Thank you, sir." I said walking out of the bar. Ares was with some woman other than Aphrodite? And, he had kidnapped Percy?

My watch vibrated slightly. I looked in alarm at the watch. In big bold letters it showed me which of my friends was in trouble.**JESS.**

"Everyone on!" Annabeth's voice echoed through the watch. "Who's closest to Chicago?" I'm in Minnesota…

"I'm in Orlando," Clarisse said. "Too far away."

"I'm in Boston," Nico added. "But I can get there quickly."

"I'm in Omaha," Chris put in. "That's kind of close to Illinois."

"And I'm in San Francisco," Annabeth said. She cursed in Greek. "Thals, where are you?"

"Minneapolis, Minnesota," I said. "I'm the closest."

"Right. Go on and go. Nico, shadow-travel to Orlando, and get Clarisse. Chris, travel to San-Fran, and get me. Annabeth, out." I ran into an alley and raised my hand up. Lighting struck, picked me up, and began to take me to Chicago.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Luke**_

Being dead has its ups and downs. On the down side, you're dead. You can't really talk to your friends, plus you may have something you want to fix on Earth, but you can't. On the up side, you can see a lot of things when you're dead. Elysium isn't too shabby either. You can communicate with people you're protecting. Yes, there is such thing as a guardian angel. But don't even start with the insults because I'm dead, and I can haunt you.

So, right now, I'm Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Percy, Nico, Chris, Connor, Travis, and Jess's guardian angel. I just had to add all those people. I mean, I don't really know Nico and Jess, but they need protection too. A lot of them have double protection. For example, Thalia also has Zoë, Clarisse has Silena, Percy also has Beckendorf, Nico also has Bianca and his mother, Maria, Chris has his best friend, Ethan, and Jess also has Malcolm. Poor Annabeth only has me. That's why I'm on double guard for her, not that she needs my protection.

The way you watch your people is a T.V. screen. Right now, Malcolm, Zoë, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, Bianca, and I were crowded in my house in Elysium. Did I mention I had a house? Oh, and Beckendorf and Silena are married. Awesome, right?

Right now, Beckendorf and I were failing miserably at protecting Percy and Jess. Percy had been kidnapped; Jess was running four minor gods and a whole mess of monsters, things like that. So, all of us were biting our nails nervously, except Silena because that would ruin her manicure. Her words, not mine.

"Come on, Thalia," Zoë urged. "Thou has to hurry up!" I shook my head. Right now, we were watching Jess run helplessly away from the minor gods. Who wouldn't, other than another god?

"You have to hurry up, Zo," I corrected. See, we had been trying to teach Zoë modern English instead of all the "thous" and "thees." The former hunter rolled her eyes.

"You have to hurry up. Happy?" I nodded. Beckendorf pursed his lips worriedly.

"Can we switch to Percy?" he asked. He's right. We need to check up on Percy.

"No!" Malcolm argued. "Stay on this channel." I grabbed the remote and changed to channel 5. Malcolm huffed angrily before exiting the room. "Call me when it's over!" I see he's still not fond of Percy. Out of the long list of names, I choose_Jackson, Percy_. The screen changed.

The screen now showed a dark room with two people in it. Silena and Bianca clamped their hands over their mouths, eyes widened in horror. I stared at the screen, mortified. Beckendorf and Zoë cursed. Ethan stayed silent.

The screen showed Percy chained to two posts, being whipped. His back was bloody, and skin was hanging off of it. I gagged, then stared angrily at the screen. Beckendorf stared at the screen, his fists clenched. Zoë narrowed her eyes furiously at the T.V., looking murderous. Silena had bitter tears falling from her blue eyes. Bianca's eyes were now a dark black, and she too was glaring in rage at the screen. Ethan scowled at the T.V., shaking his head.

All of us caught a glance at who was beating the crap out of our friend and gasped.

"No..," Silena whispered. This person was crazy! He was betraying the gods! Beckendorf snarled angrily at the T.V.

"Turn it off, Luke," he hissed. I looked at him in surprise.

"But…"

"Turn. It. Off. Now," Beckendorf ordered. I switched the channel to 7 and selected Jess. Normally, Beckendorf is a really nice guy, but mess with his friends, and see what happens. Trust me, it's not pretty.

"Malcolm! We're back to Jess!" I called. The son of Athena entered in smugly.

"What'd I miss?" Bianca sent a cold, hard stare his way.

"Nothing," she spat. Whoa. Bianca, too?

The screen switched and showed Jess. Thalia had arrived, along with the rest of the group. Thalia was battling Aeolus, the master of winds. Clarisse was battling her half-brother, Deimos, god of terror, while Annabeth was fighting Phobos, god of fear. Nico had challenged Thanatos, god of death, and Chris was fighting the monsters. Originally, Jessica had challenged Deimos (That's why she had to run.), but then he had caught up with her. She had battled him for a little while until she got distracted, and Deimos threw her against a tree. Now, she was unconscious. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Jess**_

Okay, I don't even remember what happened because I got knocked out. Very courageous, right? So, let's just skip to the part where I wake up.

When I woke up, I was in someone's arms. I groaned slightly, trying to sit up. My head was throbbing, and pain shot up my arm. I took a deep breath, and it felt like fire in my ribs.

"Ow," I mumbled. My vision was a bit blurry. _What… what…,_ I finished my thought out loud. "What happened?" I asked, hoarsely. My vision cleared a little, and I saw the adorable, yet concerned face of my boyfriend, Nico.

"You called us for help, remember?" he asked softly. I nodded. "Okay, for some reason, you challenged a god, but then ran away." I didn't even remember that… "Deimos, the god of terror. He and a few other gods, plus a few monsters, caught up with you, and Deimos restarted the fight. Then, you must've gotten distracted because he threw you into a large tree." Well, that was stupid. I coughed.

"Pretty stupid, eh?" Nico smiled, but nodded.

"And now," Thalia added. "We're going to a hotel." She held up my credit card, "And we're using your money." I shrugged groggily.

"You're going to have to pretend you're asleep," Annabeth said. I leaned up against Nico's chest.

"Do I have to pretend? My head feels like it was run over by a truck," I complained. Nico smiled.

"Just go to sleep." I gladly complied and drifted off into a deep slumber, but like every other demigods, I'm subjected to sucky demigod dreams.

_Dream_

_In my dream, I saw Nico and myself running through a corridor. Nico's eyes fluttered slightly, as if he was struggled to stay awake. Dream me had her bow and arrow at hand._

"_You okay?" she asked in a whisper. Nico nodded._

"_We, we need to keep going." he mumbled, yawning. "Almost there." Almost where?_

_Dream me smiled. "Right. He'll be fine, don't worry," she assured. Nico nodded._

"_Definitely." Then, I heard a recognizable voice._

"_LET ME GO!" Annabeth screamed. Nico and Dream me shared a horrified look and ran faster to wherever they were going._

"_It's too late, girl. You're hero is dead," a voice taunted. Dream me glanced at Nico worriedly._

_Nico shook his head. "Not yet." Dream me breathed a sigh of relief._

"_You bloody traitors. You're, you're despicable. You're worse than the Titans!" Annabeth cried angrily. Who was she talking about? Nico and dream me ran even faster, turning a corner._

"_Oh, is that so? Well, we can't have that…," a woman purred. What was going on? Nico raised his hands up, and for the first time, I notice they were in a building made of stone. And Nico can control the earth to some extent… The walls began to shake. "Go, you idiots! Find the other six!" A wall crashed down, and Nico smirked at Annabeth's captors. I got a quick look at my surroundings, and my eyes widened. Percy was on the ground in front of Annabeth, barely breathing._

"_No…," I whispered. No one seemed to pay attention to me. I was merely an observer of something yet to come. That means…_

And that's where I woke up.

_End of Dream_

I groaned slightly as I was pulled back into reality. I blinked, my eyes opening. Nico was no longer carrying me, and I was in a hotel room. I analyzed my surroundings carefully. The room had two beds, one couch, a recliner, and a T.V. It was painted a light shade of green, and the decorations were either brown of tan. Not bad.

"Nico?" I said quietly, searching for my boyfriend. I finally spotted him laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. Thalia was also in the room, and she had taken over the other bed. "Nico! Thalia!" I exclaimed, getting their attention. Thalia looked up and grinned.

"Hey, my healing worked!" she said excitedly. "In your face, di Angelo!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It worked. Now would you go get the others?" Thalia looked thoroughly annoyed at the request, but she walked into a door I just noticed. Hm. I guess our rooms are connected. Nico sat down next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sore. Nothing unbearable, though," I said, looking at my arm. For the first time, I noticed a homemade splint on it. "Broke my arm?" Nico nodded, and Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris entered the room. Annabeth and Thalia took a seat on my bed while Clarisse and Chris settled for Thalia's.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Let's get down to business. What happened?" I blinked trying to remember.

"I was in Chicago, right?" They nodded. "Okay, so I was going from store to store, showing people Percy's picture, and asking if they had seen him. No one had seen him recently. The last store I went to, it-it was near an alley. On the corner of a block, if I remember correctly. I was about to go to the next block, but then I heard voices in the alley. Four male voices. Deimos, Phobos, Thanatos, and Helios. I decided to listen in on their conversation because I heard them mention 'son of Poseidon'. It went a little something like this…" I explained.

_Flashback_

_I exited the store glumly. No sign of Percy. Well, that was the end of that block. I was about to run to the next block when I heard something._

"_What do you think the boss is going to do with that son of Poseidon?" a male voice asked. My eyes widened, and I leaned in closer, trying to listen in on the conversation._

"_Hades if I know. I say we kill the kid, and get it over with,." another voice said._

"_No," a male voice hissed. "It is not his time to die. Yet. His time will come quicker than he expects."_

"_What about the daughter of Athena?" the first voice asked. "And her little friends, the daughter of Zeus, the son of Hades, the daughter of Ares, the son of Hermes, and the other daughter of Athena?"_

"_They're searching for their little hero," a new voice answered. "In fact, one of Athena's daughters is in this city right now." How did he know that? He can't see me… Unless he's Helios, the former god of the sun. I decided to make my entrance. I reached for my sword._

"_Where is Percy?" I demanded._

_End of Flashback_

I blinked. Everything was blank after that the part where I ran away. "I-I can't seem to remember anything until the part where I ran away," I said slowly. Annabeth sighed.

"Well, whoever this 'boss' is, he'd better watch out. Get some rest everybody. We're not staying long. We just needed a place to heal Jess. We leave in 30 minutes." What a great way to spend the day with my boyfriend who I hadn't seen in like two months. Not.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Percy**_

I groaned in pain, my back aching. Gods, you'd think the Fates would give me a break for once! Oh, I should probably explain.

My name is Percy Jackson. The Hero of Olympus—er—one of them. The other is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He killed himself to stop Kronos with the knife that I gave him. Er, it wasn't_my_knife. Actually it's my girlfriend, Annabeth's. Oh gods, Annabeth. She must be worried sick. Holy Poseidon, what about my mom? Crap.

Why am I worried about my girlfriend and my mom? Because, thanks to two certain gods I hate, I am now being held prisoner by a bunch of greedy, arrogant pigs—excuse me—"gods."

Back to the beginning; why is my back hurting, you ask? Because, the god I hate so freaking much, just got finished with whipping me.

Yes, whipping as in the ancient torture method. Hey, when you're immortal, you tend to pick these things up. You would think he would change his style over the years, but no.

So, here I was, sitting all alone in my cell, my back feeling like it's on fire, and my wrists shackled. I sat up against the wall, breathing heavily. You see, whipping seriously hurts. Like I said, you'd think the Fates would give me a break. Of course, they give me one good year, then**BAM!**, let me get kidnapped by a bunch of treacherous gods. Wonderful, no?

My mind wandered to my friends. Then again, when am I not thinking about my friends? I thought about Grover, my absolute best friend (except for Annabeth, but that's different). The poor satyr was probably out of his mind in worry… Hey, wait a second! I forgot completely about my empathy link with Grover! How could I be so stupid? Then again, Annabeth doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing…

'_Grover!'_I called, trying to get his attention._'G-man! Hello? Anyone home?'_Finally, I got an answer.

'_P.. cy?'_Grover answered, his voice filled with static._'Where… You?'_I tried to put his sentence together. Where call you? No. Where be you? No. Where art you? What the Hades? I got it! Where are you?

'_I don't really know, G-man.'_I admitted._'Listen, is Annabeth with you?'_

'_You made it snow?'_he asked, confused. Ah, he heard the static too._'Then … made … dog poo?'_Dog poo? What the—?

'_No! I don't know where I am! Is Annabeth there?'_I asked frantically.

'_What? I can't … you!'_Grover replied. I could feel his emotions: frantic. Same as mine.

'_I think we're breaking up.'_I told him. I heard Grover gasp.

'…_Breaking up … Annabeth?'_he asked, shocked. Where did he get that from?

'_Never mind.'_I muttered. As much as I love Grover, he's really not helping right now.

'…_What?'_he asked.

'_I've been kidnapped!'_I shouted, trying to get it past him. Grover was silent.

'_WHAT? Does Annabeth know?' he exclaimed worriedly. 'Are you alright?'_Eh. Define alright, because I was literally exhausted right now, and my back was aching.

'_Uh, I'm not sure. And, define okay,'_I replied. More silence.

'_Di I….tales!'_Grover, I believe cursed._'That's what it was!'_

'_What was?'_I asked warily. Silence.

'…_Pain… really… pain… I thought … … nothing…'_I clutched my head in pain. I was already worn out, and communicating with Grover was getting me no where…

'_I have to go, G-man.'_I said, before cutting our connection. I probably scared the poor guy to death doing that, but my body couldn't take it anymore. I was so tired… No! I need to stay awake. Annabeth will be here any time now. I smiled as I thought about my girlfriend. I closed my eyes. '_Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt_…' I thought as I drifted into a for once dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Annabeth**_

Oh gods, Percy, where are you? Right now, I was currently waiting for a certain son of Hades to get out of the freaking shower so we could leave. We're on a quest, for Zeus' sake! There is no time for luxuries!

I tapped my foot impatiently, and then I banged on the door. "C'mon, di Angelo! Time is ticking! Get your sorry…" Jess clamped her hand over my mouth, and I glared at her.

"Profanities are not needed." she said sternly. I rolled my eyes at her. _Like she's never cussed._ Jess took her hand off my mouth.

"Thank you," I said. "Di Angelo! Get your sorry butt out of the shower! We're on a freaking quest!" Finally, Nico stepped out of the bathroom, his hair soaking wet. Thank the gods; he was wearing his clothes and not just a towel like Chris. I internally shuddered. Ugh, I never want to see that again.

"I'm out, happy?" Nico asked, irritated. I slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot and taking too long," I said bluntly. I walked over to Chris and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the Hades was that for?" Chris demanded. Thalia, Jess, and Clarisse were all snickering. Oh, they must be getting a kick out of this.

"That was for only wearing a towel when you got out of the shower and then dropping it," I answered. Chris turned a shade of red.

"I told you it was an accident!" Thalia, Jess, and Clarisse were now on the ground, howling in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to go," I said sternly. "Time is something that we don't have." The three got up, tears in their eyes.

"Oh gods, that was so funny," Jess said, still giggling. I shot an annoyed look at her, then opened the door.

"Whether you're ready or not, I'm leaving!" I announced to my friends. All of them scrambled for the door, and I smirked. _Who wants to be left behind?_ I walked to the elevator and hit the button. The door didn't open, and I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently. Still, the door didn't open. My eye twitched. "Oh, come on! We don't have time for this!" I shouted angrily. That earned me odd looks from my friends. I growled at the elevator, which had finally opened. "Thank the gods," I muttered, walking in. My friends entered in after me. I pressed the lobby button, and the elevator began to descend. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened.

"Go on ahead, and wait outside," I told my friends. I marched to the front desk and plopped the keys on the desk. The front desk manager raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. I nodded.

"Family emergency. Guess we'll have to cut our vacation short," I explained.

"Ah. Well have a good day, miss." he said. I nodded curtly to him, before turning and walking away. "Oh, and, miss," he added. I turned around. "Find my son for me, will you?" he asked. My eyes widened, and for the first time, I noticed the guy had black hair and sea-green eyes. Very familiar sea-green eyes. I looked around for any mortals, and then bowed my head to him.

"I will, Lord Poseidon. I swear it on the River Styx," I said. Poseidon's eyes twinkled with happiness for a minute, but soon the happy twinkle disappeared and was replaced with sadness.

"Be careful, Annabeth Chase," Poseidon warned. "The Styx is dangerous for mortals, demigods, and even gods to swear by. Find Percy, please," he said before disappearing in a salty mist. I blinked, walking outside.

"What took you so long?" Clarisse asked impatiently._'Do not tell them of our meeting, daughter of Athena.'_Poseidon warned. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just arguing with the guy at the front desk," I lied. "C'mon, let's go find Percy."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Nico**_

Annabeth's been acting so strangely ever since we left the hotel. I have a feeling a god talked to her. Right now, we were at Minneapolis, considering Thalia's story. Annabeth and I were in a random store.

Part of me wondered if we would ever find Percy. What if those dreams came true?_No._I pushed that thought far back into my mind. We would find Percy, and bring him home alive. At least I hoped we would.

"So, Annabeth, were you talking to a god back there?" I asked casually. Well, that surprised her.

"What are_you_talking about, di Angelo?" she scoffed. I tsked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Chase," I retorted. "Now tell me, which god." Annabeth rolled her gray eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, di Angelo," I smirked smugly.

"Yes, but I'm not a cat, am I?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" she snapped.

"Why should I?"I answered, grinning. Annabeth smirked, pulling out her knife.

"I don't know, maybe because I have a knife?" I pulled out my black Stygian iron sword. Oh, I can only imagine what the mortals are seeing.

"You do?" I asked in fake shock. "And just what do you do with it?" Annabeth scowled.

"Injure annoying people like you," she said, dead serious. Eh, I'm not scared of her.

"Haha, you got a foul! I exclaimed, smirking. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"A foul in what, idiot?" I grinned childishly.

"The question game," I answered. "Duh." See, Percy taught Annabeth and I how to play the question game. The first player starts out and asks a question, and the next player has to respond with another question, and so forth. Annabeth's face fell. She must be thinking about Percy.

"Oh gods, Annabeth. I didn't mean to…" I said sheepishly. She shook her head.

"It's fine, let's go find the others." she murmured. Did I mention we split up again? Thalia and Jess, Clarisse and Chris, and Annabeth and I. I nodded, and we walked exited the store. We walked to a club, yes the same club where Thalia got information of Percy, to meet the others there. That was our "oh so great" meeting place. Annabeth and I walked up to the bar, and both of us sat down at one of the stools. Interrogation time.

Annabeth pulled her picture of Percy out and shoved it in the bartender's face. "Have you seen this boy?" The guy scowled.

"Not again. Just earlier today, I had a teenage girl show me that exact same picture," he said angrily. He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm done talking." Uh oh. Annabeth's eyes narrowed, and she reached for her knife. I watched, thoroughly amused as the daughter of Athena climbed over the counter.

"Listen, buddy," Annabeth spat. "This is my boyfriend on the line, and if you don't tell me what you know, you're going to regret ever being born," she growled, yanking on the guy's shirt and pulling him closer to her. The poor bartender couldn't meet Annabeth's angry, calculating, gray eyes. Trust me, her eyes are hard enough to meet when she's not ticked off. Now she's seriously mad… Gods help this man.

"Alright, alright! I-I-I'll tell you what I know!" the man exclaimed shakily. Annabeth's glare softened a fraction of a degree. "The kid, he was dragged in by two people. A guy and a girl. The guy was tall, and he looked like a biker. He had black hair that was in a crew cut. The guy wore a leather duster, black jeans, black combat boots, and black sunglasses. The girl looked less scary, thank God. She was wearing a light blue blouse, jeans, and gray high heels. That's all I know, promise!" The guy sounds a lot like Ares… Annabeth's eyes narrowed even more. Was that even possible?

"Did they talk to you?" she asked angrily. The guy nodded.

"The girl explained why the kid was asleep. She said they were traveling, and they couldn't leave him outside in the car alone. The guy ordered a beer, but that's all they said to me," he said nervously. Annabeth's grip loosened on the guy's shirt, and I continued to watch, humored by all of this.

"Did they say anything to each other?" The bartender pondered for a minute.

"Yeah, I think so. The guy said something about getting the kid to his boss. The girl mentioned something about a girl named Annabeth." he added. My eyes widened. How the girl know Annabeth? Let me think about this. Brown hair, blue-gray eyes. Who at Camp Half-Blood looks like that? Haley from the Aphrodite Cabin has brown hair and blue eyes. Nathan from the Apollo Cabin has brown hair and blue eyes. Jess has brown hair and gray eyes… Oh gods. The bartender didn't describe the girl like she had ever changing appearances, and he mentioned the girl was wearing_gray_heels. That could only mean one thing…

"Hey guys!" Jess exclaimed, entering the club with Thalia. The bartender scowled at the sight of Thalia.

"Not her again," he muttered. Thalia smirked at the bartender and sat down next to me.

"Di Angelo, Chase," she greeted. Annabeth let go of the guy, obviously knowing that was the end of his story, jumped back over the counter, and sat next to Thalia.

"Grace, Smith," Annabeth said tightly. I heard the door open, then saw Chris and Clarisse walk in. They took a seat next to Jess.

"Any news?" Chris asked. Annabeth and I shared a look, as did Jess and Thalia.

"Oh, yeah," Jess breathed quietly. "A lotta news."

"Us too," I added.

"Well, tell us!" Thalia exclaimed irritably. "We don't have all day!" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Well, little Miss Princess, we have to get out of public first," she said, as if it were obvious. Clarisse lowered her voice, "away from all the mortals." Annabeth nodded. I sighed. Great, more shadow-traveling.

**AN: So, can you guess who the two people are? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Clarisse**_

Nico and Thalia helped Annabeth, Jess, Chris, and I travel to a random forest, away from all the mortals. Good, we seriously don't need any more mortals knowing our secret. We landed not so gracefully on the ground, piled up on each other. Here's our order. Nico, Annabeth, Chris, Jess, Thalia, and me.

Nico groaned. "Get off of me!" I grinned, pushing down harder.

"Why should I, Death Boy?" I asked, smirking. Nico groaned as our weight settled even further on him.

"Because, you're crushing my ribs!" Harder.

"What's the magic words?" I asked fake sweetly, pushing down harder. Nico grunted.

"Please?" Harder. "Pretty please?" Even harder. "You are the most awesome person I have ever met?" I grinned.

"Alright, I'll let you up on one condition," Annabeth groaned.

"Just get on with it, Clarisse! You're boyfriend's hand is on my butt, and I have to kill him for it!" Chris scowled.

"Well, my hand wouldn't be on your butt if Jessica wasn't on top of me!" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Just get up, Clarisse!"

"Well, when we get back from the quest, di Angelo has to be my servant for a whole month," I said, grinning smugly.

"What? No!" Nico protested.

"JUST DO IT!" all the others shouted.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it," he grumbled. I smirked. Revenge is sweet.

"Swear it on the River Styx," I ordered, pushing harder into Thalia.

"Ow! Will you quit that?" she hissed.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx I'll be your servant for a month when we get back from this quest. Now get off of us!" Nico yelled. I sneered at him, but then jumped off of Thalia. She followed suit, jumping off of Jess, who jumped off of Chris.

"Thank the gods!" Chris exclaimed, getting off of Annabeth. Annabeth got up, glaring at Chris.

"Rodriguez…," Annabeth snarled. Chris whimpered slightly before taking off. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder why the Hades I'm dating him. Nico groaned, stretching.

"Gods, how much do you all weigh?" he muttered.

Thalia slapped him upside the head. "Never, ever ask girls that question, di Angelo. Especially when one of those girls is your girlfriend!" Jess shook her head.

"Even that's being held by a fragile, breaking string," she said jokingly. Nico's eyes widened.

"What?" Jess laughed, walking away. "Jessie, wait up!" he exclaimed, scrambling after her. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Boys are such numbskulls," she muttered.

_A frantic Nico, an annoyed Thalia, a furious Annabeth, and a bruised up Chris later…_

"Okay, tell us what you found," Annabeth told Thalia and Jess. The two girls shared a look.

"Well," Thalia began. "Jess and I decided to hack into a surveillance camera close to the club where the bartender saw Percy."

"The closest camera was a couple of blocks down," Jess said, taking over the story. "It, of course was attached to a tall streetlight. So, Thalia and I had no way of getting to it."

"Except," Thalia interrupted. "That I can fly." I looked at her, mildly shocked. "Yes, I can fly, it's just I don't like to." The daughter of Zeus shuddered. "Heights. Anyway, I managed to fly up, and grab the camera so Jess could take a closer look at it."

"So, Thalia gave me the camera, and I ran it through a scanner on my watch." Jess added. "I had that specially put on Annabeth and my watches. The tape from last night showed us what we needed to know. It showed the guy and girl that the bartender described to Thalia dragging Percy into the club last night. And, that's pretty much it," Annabeth nodded to Nico.

"Well, before you guys came into the club, Annabeth decided to, ah, interrogate the bartender. Basically, all we got out of him was what we already knew from Thalia's story," he began. "But, the bartender also mentioned that the guy told the girl they needed to get Percy to their boss," Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"The same boss that one of the minor gods mentioned?" Nico nodded.

"Most likely. Also, the woman mentioned something about a girl named Annabeth," he added.

"That means they know who Annabeth is," Chris said slowly.

"Exactly," Annabeth said. "We also came to an agreement on who the two suspects were."

"Well," I said impatiently. "Who were they?"

**AN: Hi! So, anymore guesses on who the two people are? Anyone who guesses it right gets a minor character in one of my stories. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Chris**_

"Well," Clarisse said impatiently. "Who were they?" I was wondering the exact same thing. My eye was throbbing, thanks to Annabeth who had given me a black eye. Annabeth opened her mouth to answer Clarisse's question, but before she could say anything, a hellhound jumped out of the woods. Crap.

"Hellhound!" Annabeth exclaimed, drawing her knife. Clarisse grabbed her spear,_Maimer_, that was strapped to her back. Thalia notched at arrow while Nico, Jess, and I all drew our swords. "Distract it," Annabeth whispered to us, before putting on her Yankee's cap.

"Well, you heard her," Thalia ordered, drawing her two hunting knives and putting away her bow and arrow. "Distract it!" she exclaimed, running towards the hellhound. Clarisse shrugged and went in after Thalia. I looked warily at Jess and Nico before we also charged.

"Hey, you big bucket of smelly drool!" Clarisse yelled. "Come, and get some!" The hellhound narrowed its eyes at Clarisse and then ran towards her. Thalia smirked, shocking the hellhound with electricity. "Missed me." Honestly, we didn't need all six of us fighting this thing. Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth were doing perfectly fine without us.

Speaking of Annabeth, where was she? I mean, I know she's invisible, but seriously, just kill the stupid thing already! As if Annabeth heard me, the hellhound began to dissolve into dust! Annabeth must have taken her hat off, because now I could see her covered in monster dust.

"Well, that was almost too easy," Thalia said bluntly. "You'd think they'd send something harder after us." Jess shrugged.

"Well, after Chicago, I'm honestly glad they didn't send anyone harder," she said. "We can't go up against gods." Annabeth's expression was grim.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to, Jess," Annabeth said, wiping off the hellhound blood of her knife. "Listen, I've been having these dreams." Uh oh. This can't be good. I wonder if they have anything to do with my dreams…

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was shorter than usual. Just curious, are any of the character OOC & is Jess a mary-sue? Before you ask, no, no one flamed or anything, but I just want to see if I can make my stories better. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Thalia**_

Dreams? Annabeth too? Gods, I've been having these, ah, strange dreams for a couple weeks now, but I haven't said a word to anyone, not even Artemis.

"What kind of dreams?" Nico asked cautiously. Annabeth swallowed.

"Well, they're more like premonitions," she explained. Chris gave her an odd look.

"Premonitions are like glimpses of the future. A warning," Jess said.

"Exactly. So, I've been having these dreams about the six of us. We're always together, on a quest. I saw our battle with the minor gods, the hotel, my, ah, little spat with the bartender, the hellhound's attack, et cetera. I've seen snippets of the future, but not much." Annabeth took a deep breath. "The last dream I had was last night's dream. I saw myself taken captive, and being held by a god. And I saw Percy," she whispered, shuddering. "Oh gods, I can't even describe it."

Clarisse leaned forward slightly and was about to say something when Jess interrupted her.

"Let me guess, the next thing that happened was that Nico and I showed up," she guessed. Annabeth nodded.

"Then, Clarisse and I showed up," Chris added. Annabeth looked at him warily, but nodded.

"Then finally, I came in by lightning-travel," I put in.

"Then, we all said someone we lost, and that we wanted to fight for," Nico added.

"You said Percy, Thalia said Luke, Chris said Ethan, I said Silena, Jess said Malcolm, and Nico said Bianca," Clarisse finished. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Right, except my dream ended before Nico could say who he was fighting for. How, how did you guys know that?" I looked down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been seeing this for a couple of weeks now," I admitted. Jess nodded.

"Same here. I also saw part of that scene today when I was asleep," she added. Nico nodded.

"I've been having these dreams for a couple weeks, just like Thalia."

"Ditto," Chris put in. Oh gods, have we all had these dreams?

"Same with me," Clarisse finished. "Okay, something's up. All of us had the same dreams around the same time. Someone's giving us these dreams." I nodded my agreement, and my mind wandered to my dream meeting with Luke. Should I tell them?

"Guys, I-I think I know who's been sending us these dreams," I confessed.

"Really? Who?" Annabeth exclaimed. I swallowed.

"Luke. He contacted me in a dream, so it's possible he did the same to you guys…"

"Well, Luke is our guardian angel." Nico pointed out. Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Nico nodded.

"Sometimes after death, those who make it to Elysium are offered a chance to look after their loved ones still on Earth," he explained. "Luke decided to look after the seven of us. Bianca chose me. Zoë picked Thalia. Silena, Clarisse. Ethan, Chris. Malcolm, Jess. And Beckendorf, Percy."

"Wait, seven?" Jess echoed. Nico nodded.

"Yes, seven. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, you, and me." Jess blinked.

"Seven," she repeated. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she cursed.

"Not now!" Annabeth groaned. "Oh gods, not now!" Seven… Oh my gods. Not now. Chris and Clarisse seemed to catch on because both were groaning angrily.

"What about seven?" Nico demanded. I gave him an irritated look.

"The prophecy, Nico. You know._Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with final breath. And foes bear arms into the Doors of Death._That prophecy," Jess reminded. Nico groaned.

"No, not again! It's only been a year since that last prophecy ended!" he exclaimed.

"Tell that to the Fates," I muttered irritably.

**AN: Sorry, it's short. Again. :( Thanks to my awesome reviewers, because your reviews brighten my day! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Luke**_

So, they finally told each other? Good for them. I watched the screen on Annabeth's channel. Her face was almost unreadable, but after knowing her for what, ten years, you learn to see through her "poker face". Annabeth's gray eyes calculated her friends carefully, as if making sure they were telling the truth. Then again, how else would they have known how to finish her dream?

I admit, I did indeed send each of them those dreams. I mean, c'mon, I'm their guardian angel, for crying out loud! I'm supposed the help them on their quests! Not to mention, I'm doing a sucky job at watching Percy. Speaking of him, I probably should check up on Percy.

I grabbed the remote and switched the channel. The screen turned black for a second, and then showed me an image of Percy. Thankfully, he was not being tortured. At the moment, at least.

Instead, Percy sat, enchained in a small cell. He sat up against the wall tiredly, his green eyes opening and closing. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and his jeans were torn and blood-soaked. I shook my head. Percy always had the rottenest luck, after Thalia at least.

My heart sank at the thought of Thalia. Her electric blue eyes. Her punk clothes. Her confident smile. Gods, that girl was the death of me. Seriously, most of you think I killed myself to save Olympus, and I did, yeah, yeah, yeah, but I was mainly thinking about Thalia. One of the main reasons I actually joined Kronos was to avenge Thalia's death. Then, of course, she just_had_to come back to life and completely bomb my plans. I almost wanted to surrender, and go back to the gods, but I decided not to. And, now I'm dead.

I definitely regretted betraying my friends, but I know I made the right choice in the end. Plus, now I was my friends' guardian angel. A sucky guardian angel, but still a guardian angel. I was determined to keep them safe to make up for the wrong things I had done to them.

Back to Percy. He seemed exhausted, I mean who wouldn't after being whipped? Percy's wrists were shackled to the ground in Celestial Bronze chains. Go figure, Celestial Bronze blocks godly abilities. Hmm. I just had an idea. If I could contact Thalia, then I probably could contact Percy. All I needed was for Percy to take a nice little nap…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Jess**_

Annabeth sighed, then glanced at her watch. Her totally awesome watch. Haha, I'm just kidding. I'm not that conceited! "It's already 3:15." she muttered. "We're running out of time." Got that right. If our dreams were actually true… we are_so_screwed.

"Where should we search next?" I asked quietly. No need to upset Annabeth even further. Trust me, I've stayed in the same cabin as her for like 5 years. When she's mad, it is_not_pretty.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Well, Minneapolis isn't going to help. We should probably scope out Chicago just in case any others working for this 'boss' are there." Great. Chicago. Insert sarcasm here. My eye twitched. I honestly hate Chicago with a passion now. Random, right?

Nico sighed. "And I suppose you're gonna ask Thalia, Chris, and I to take the three of you there?" Aw. Poor Nico. And Thalia. And Chris. They must be tired from using all their abilities.

Annabeth nodded sadly. "Sorry guys. But I promise, we'll take a overnight rest in Chicago. But we've got to keep searching even harder. We don't have time on our side." Yeah, we know Annabeth. Keep on reminding us, why don't you?" Nico sighed, and then got up. I shot him a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand.

"Race you there!" Chris exclaimed, grabbing on to Clarisse's hand. He slashed his sword before disappearing. Nico grinned, and then broke out into a run. We were about to run into a tree when the shadow-traveling began.

Have_you_ever been shadow-traveling? Let me tell you, it is awesome and scary. There is no way in Hades that you can keep yourself from screaming, especially if this is your first time. You're moving so fast that you can barely see anything except shadow. It's pretty darn amazing. After a matter of seconds, we ended up somewhere in Chicago.

"Crap." I said bluntly. "We don't know where they are!" Oh, wait. There's a tracking device on our watches! Oh gods, did I hit my head or something? Wait. I actually did hit my head. I rubbed my head subconsciously, trying to remember the gods' conversation. WHY COULDN'T I REMEMBER THE MOST CRUCIAL PART?

"Jess!" Nico said, snapping me out of my rant. I grinned sheepishly at my boyfriend. He had his black watch on. "Clarisse and Chris are luckily a couple blocks down, but Annabeth and Thalia are a few streets down," I groaned.

"Great. We better get started," I muttered. A smile crept to my face. "Race ya!" I exclaimed, turning on my tracking device.

"Hey!" Nico called. "No fair, you got a head start!" I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Catch me if you can, Nicky!" I yelled, running even faster. See, that's an up about being a daughter of Athena. Athena and Apollo's children are very fast and agile.

Nico groaned. "I told you not to call me that!" I smirked at him, slowing down slightly.

"I can do whatever I want… Nicky!" I told him, grinning. I ran on ahead, not even paying attention to any people who crossed my path. Yeah, I know it's rude, but hey! I have a time limit! Then, I accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Clarisse barked. "Jess?" I grinned.

"Hey, we finally caught up to you. Or at least I did," I said, glancing back for Nico. He finally emerged from the crowd of people. Huh. I wonder why I didn't pay attention to them. Nico shot a glare at me, and I smiled. "I win." He huffed.

"Fine, you win. Can we go find Annabeth and Thalia now?" I pressed my watch. "Looks like they're several streets down. We'd better get walking."

Chris groaned. "But walking is boring!" he whined. I gave him an irritated look.

"Man up, Rodriguez. You're on a quest. You're going to face a lot of worse things," Clarisse said. Chris groaned. Well great, I'm stuck on a quest with my emo boyfriend, my workaholic half-sister, a daughter of Zeus that's afraid of heights, a girl who's obsessed with war and bloodshed, and a whiny klepto. Great.

**AN: Wow. The previous chapter was seriously short. So, to make up for it, I'll post Chapter 15 up along side of it. **

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**REVIEW! :D **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Percy**_

I yawned tiredly, my eyes fluttering. I'd just taken a nap, but it was rudely interrupted by a person who shall not be named. The god who shall not be named (GWSNBN) decided to ah, torture me some more. Except this time, the GWSNBN decided to electrocute me. Painful, right? Any ideas on who the GWSNBN. I'll give you a hint. When you find out, it will be a very_shocking_surprise. Haha. Pun. Ah, never mind.

So, yeah, that was about fifteen minutes ago. Electrical shocks still went up my body slightly, but it didn't hurt as bad as the actual torture. I'll spare you the details. Honestly, I wonder how I'm still alive. A normal person would be dead by now. Then again, I'm not exactly what a person would consider "normal."

I yawned again closing my eyes. The GWSNBN had ruined my nap, so why not take another? I leaned my head on my shoulder, beginning to fall asleep. But of course, Morpheus, the god of dreams only took pity on me once…

_Dream_

_I was in a house. A really odd house. I mean… it had this really strange aura around it. I studied the house carefully and realized something even stranger. My back didn't hurt anymore, electrical shocks were no longer going up my body, and the chains had disappeared from my wrists. I looked down. I was no longer wearing my shredded t-shirt and bloody jeans, but a clean camp t-shirt and clean jeans. Whoa. This is so weird._

"_Hello, Percy." a voice said from behind me. I jumped up in surprise, reaching for Riptide. Oh right, I don't__**have**__Riptide. I turned around cautiously, and my eyes widened._

"_Luke?" I asked incredulously. Luke smiled sadly._

"_Yes, Percy. My name is Luke," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now tell me what I'm doing here. And where exactly here is," I demanded. Luke chuckled, walking into his kitchen. He pulled out to Cokes from the fridge._

"_Want one?" I gave him an irritated look._

"_Now's not the time, Castellan," I spat. "What do you want?" The son of Hermes smiled crookedly._

"_Calm down, Percy. I'm not going to do anything rash. Honestly, I can't. And about your questions. You're here to talk to me, and you're in Elysium." I glanced around frantically._

"_How did I get here? I'm not dead, am I?" I exclaimed. I glanced at the Coke. "Haha, very funny. Offering me food from the Underworld so I'll never be able to leave," I said sarcastically. Luke grinned, obviously amused._

"_You got here because I requested it. Guardian angels have privileges like that," he said, as if it were nothing. Guardian angels?_

_I burst out laughing. "Guardian angels?" I echoed, snickering. Luke scowled._

"_Don't even start with the jokes, Percy. I'm__**your**__guardian angel, you know," he said. If I had water, I would have done a spit-take._

"_What do you mean you're my guardian angel?" I demanded. "I thought we hated each other! Remember, all the times we tried to kill each other?" Luke chuckled lightly._

"_Yeah, but that changed when you gave me the knife, remember?" I nodded._

"_But couldn't you have just chosen Annabeth or Thalia to look after?" I whined._

"_Yeah, I could've," Luke admitted. "And I did. I'm Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Jess, and your guardian angel."_

"_Really? You've got a lot of work to do," I commented. "And you're doing a sucky job." Luke nodded._

"_Yeah, so is Beckendorf." I gave him a strange look. "Oh, you have two guardians. Beckendorf and me. Thalia has Zoë and me. Chris has Ethan and me. Clarisse has Silena and me. Nico has Bianca, his mom, and me. Jess has Malcolm and me. And Annabeth… well, Annabeth just has me."_

"_Really? Wow. Where are they now?" I asked curiously. The walls began to turn black._

"_Sorry, Perce. Our time's running out. You're going to wake up. Just be careful, alright?" Luke said. I nodded. "And take care of Annabeth for me. Be her second guardian," I grinned, and then nodded._

_End of Dream_

I woke up, slightly disoriented. What happened? I blinked, remembering my meeting with Luke. Great, an old dead friend came back to haunt me. That's just the cherry on top of the cake.

**AN: Any guesses on who the GWSNBN is?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Annabeth**_

Have you ever had one of those times when there's nothing to say? You know, the awkward silence? Ugh, that kills me. It's even worse when you're ADHD, like me and Thalia.

See, there is one little flaw in my plan. I accidentally forgot to tell my friends where to meet each other if we ended up in different places. Turns out, we did end up in totally separate locations. Thankfully, however, Jessica's watches came in handy. Thalia and I were currently tracking our ever-moving friends. They were moving in the opposite direction of us, meaning that we would probably meet up halfway.

"So…," Thalia drawled, trying to break the awkward silence. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh c'mon, Annie! Loosen up a bit! We'll find your Seaweed Brain!" I glared at her.

"Don't call me Annie, Thalia. And I do not need to loosen up!" I shrieked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, I've know you since you were a seven year-old. I can tell when you're upset. Trust me, we'll find Percy. And don't worry about our dreams…," Thalia's voice trailed off, and I looked down. The six of us all had the same dream, and it showed Percy either dead or nearly dead. I'm not usually a pessimistic person, but I had a good reason to go all "emo princess," as Rachel puts it. I nodded numbly.

"Right, I got it Thalia," I said bitterly. Thalia pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, tears threatening to fall.

I suppose I should explain. I had already lost everything I cherished most. I ran away from my family when I was seven because they didn't want me. Since the war, our relationship had improved greatly, but it just wasn't the same. The next people I grew close to were Luke and Thalia. They were like my true family, but then, Thalia turned into a tree. Luke and I grew somewhat distant, and then, he betrayed us to Kronos and eventually died. Sure, Thalia came back, but she left me again and joined the Hunters. The third person in my life I trusted with my life was Percy. I gave my broken heart to this guy. I wanted him to mend it, and he gladly did so. I trusted Luke, and he betrayed my trust. I trusted Percy, and he hasn't left me. Yet.

I guess that's why I'm so anxious. Percy was the third man I'd given my trust to, and, so far, the only one who hasn't broken it. Sure, my father and I were on good terms, but trust is like a piece of paper. Once it's crumbled, it can never be perfect again. And sure, Luke made the ultimate sacrifice of killing himself in order to prevent Kronos from taking over the world, but I wasn't sure I could trust him. Funny, right? I spend years trying to convince Percy that we can still trust Luke, but now I can't even trust him knowing that he's in Elysium? And lastly, Percy Jackson. Oh gods, he was the first person to break through my shell, and discover the real Annabeth Chase.

Percy got me. He knew me as much as I knew myself. I guess that's why I'm trying so hard to find him. I can't go on with my life without the person I need most. Forget the whole "tough, mean daughter of Athena" act. He made me into a rebel. I'm not sure that's a good thing to others, but, to me, it's wonderful. I spent most of my life guarded and cautious because of my broken heart, acting like a true daughter of Athena. The little miss goody two-shoes who always followed the rules. The girl who would rather read then hang out with others. Then, Percy came along and showed me what I was missing. Like a classic fairytale. Sure, I sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite, but I_needed_Percy. Like a person need oxygen. Like a fish needs water.

So, cut the crap. Forget the acts. I needed Percy in my life, and I'm not afraid to admit it. But why did I need him so darn much?_'You know why, Annabeth'_a part of my mind whispered. Did I? Then again, this is part of _my_mind. Being a daughter of Athena, I quickly came to a conclusion.

Before I tell you my assumption, listen to my advice. If you ever find a guy who makes you happy, great. Give him your heart, but be careful. If you_know_he truly loves you, keep him. A girl needs a sweet, caring guy. If you're scared of loving someone because a guy broke your heart, let him go. He obviously isn't worth the pain. Find a guy who truly loves you, and keep him. I once found this quote that said "_Love as though you have never loved before_." Forget the past, and move on to the present. The hurt will still be there, but if the guy you found loves you, he'll mend your broken heart. Now on to my shocking discovery.

I, Annabeth Chase, was in love with Percy Jackson. (Oh, and for_**anyone**_reading this, if you**ever**tell Percy, I will hunt you down, and kill you. Dead serious.)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: Last chapter of the night, still unedited. Sorry! :) **

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Nico**_

I continued to follow my friends, panting. I mean, seriously! I had just chased my girlfriend down like three blocks. That's one bad side about being a child of one of the Big Three. You're slower than a nymph in her tree form.

"Can we slow down?" I whined. I glared at Jess, and she smiled innocently. "_She_ wore me out."

Clarisse scoffed. "We're on a quest, Death Boy. Like I told Chris, man up! There's worse things to come than a hellhound, a few monsters, and four minor gods."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Right," she muttered. "Because minor gods are _so _easy to beat."

Thunder rolled in the distance. "It was sarcasm!" Jess exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'd watch what you say." Chris said bluntly. "Wasn't it a god who broke your arm?" Jess narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wasn't it a daughter of Athena that gave you that black eye?" she countered, smirking.

"Wasn't it your mom?" Chris retorted. Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Are we seriously going to keep this up?" she questioned.

"Yup. Oh, crap!" Chris exclaimed. Jess smiled smugly.

"Enough games." Clarisse interrupted before they could get any further. "We're not here to play, we're here to find Annabeth and Thalia." I rolled my eyes.

"Gods, La Rue. You're beginning to sound like Annabeth." I said, smirking at her.

Clarisse's eyes narrowed. "Shut up di Angelo," she spat. "Before I make you."

"Ooh. Scary, La Rue. What are you going to do?" I asked, grinning cockily. "Run me through with your spear? You're gonna have to catch me first."

"That's it," Clarisse growled, pulling out _Maimer_. "Get back here, di Angelo! I'm going to give you a one-way ticket to your daddy the hard way!" I gulped. Then, I ran like a madman.

"Excuse me," I said, pushing through the crowd of people. Forget being tired, my life is on the line! "Pardon me," Clarisse was gaining quickly, and I could almost here Jess and Chris laughing at us.

"Get back here, Death Boy!" Clarisse shouted. I smirked, then ran faster. If I could just get somewhere away from all these stupid mortals…

"In your dreams, La Rue!" I called, snickering. Yes, even in the face of doom, I snicker.

"You're dead to me." she snarled. Then, a police officer grabbed her arm. Crap. I stopped in my tracks, leaving skid marks.

"Young lady, why are you carrying a javelin?" the police asked, annoyed. Javelin? Wow, the Mist makes mortals see the strangest things.

Clarisse gave the guy her death glare. After Thalia, Annabeth, and my own death stares, Clarisse's was the worst. Mine, was of course, the best. "None of your business, buddy." she spat. I walked slowly back over to Clarisse.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Miss, I've been getting complaints about you and another boy running through the streets. They said you were threatening to kill him. Is this correct?" By now, Jess and Chris had shown up. My eyes widened, and I motioned for them to stay put.

"What's it to you?" Clarisse retorted, smirking. "So what if I was."

The police's eye twitched. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." I motioned for Jess and Chris to close in on the guy.

"Excuse me," Jess started. She better have a plan. "I am so sorry about my, ah, niece's behavior. She's a bit unruly."

_Niece?_ I mouthed. Jess smiled cheekily at Clarisse and I as if saying _Play along_.

"She's _your_ niece?" the guy asked, obviously not believing Jess's story. Jess nodded.

"My sister's daughter." she added. "See, my sister is like 20 years older than me, and she had my niece before I was born, so yeah."

"I see," the police said slowly. "Well, I'll need to see a license." Jess gave him an irritated look.

"I'm fifteen! I don't _have_ a license." she snapped. Jess pulled something from her boot. I realized it was a wallet. "I do, however, have a school I.D., if that works." She handed him a Goode High School I.D.

The guy looked over the I.D. carefully. "I see, Miss Smith," He turned to Clarisse. "Do _you_ have a license?" Clarisse rolled her eyes, but nodded. She grabbed something from her pocket and handed it to the police officer.

The police looked over her license. "So, you both are from New York?" Clarisse rolled her eyes, again.

"No," she said sarcastically. "We're from Washington." He gave her an annoyed look.

"I suppose I'll let you off the hook, Miss La Rue." the officer said finally. He looked at Chris and I with a look of disgust.

"Thank you, officer." Jess said fake sweetly. "I promise my niece won't, ah, threaten my boyfriend anymore."

"Sure." Clarisse muttered. Chris nudged her as if to say _Hush. We're almost home free_.

He raised an eyebrow at Chris. "And this, I presume, is your boyfriend?" the guy asked, motioning to Chris.

I burst out laughing. Chris and Jess? Both of them looked a light shade a green. Jessica shuddered.

"No, sir," she said. "That's my boyfriend." Jess said, pointing to me. I waved.

"Oh," the police said. He sounded disgusted. "Then who is this young man?"

_None of your business_ I thought.

"He's my boyfriend." Clarisse said, looking ready to kill the guy. "Any other stupid questions?"

The police officer scoffed. "Watch your attitude, Miss La Rue." Clarisse tried to lunge for him, but Chris and I held her back.

"Have a nice day, officer." Jess said, pulling us away. "You both are idiots!"

"It was his/her fault!" Clarisse and I exclaimed in unison.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I don't care," She glanced at her watch. "C'mon, Thalia and Annabeth are getting closer." I shot a glare at Clarisse, but continued to follow Jess.

**AN: Does anyone else miss Percy? I know I do. Lol, yeah, it's my fault he's missing. W/E. So, who's your favorite character from the PJATO series? **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: Hi! First chapter of the day for this story! Thanks for anyone who was guessed who the two suspects are & who the GWSNBN is. Read that chapter over again, and I'm sure you'll figure it out. ;)**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Clarisse**_

I freakin hate Nico di Angelo. He is the single most annoying being to ever exist on this planet. Heck, he's even worse than the Stoll brothers, and that's saying something.

Why do I hate him, you ask? Because, that little son of Hades insulted me, made me chase after him through the busy streets of Chicago, and almost get taken to police station. Oh, how I would love to wipe that little smirk off the kid's face.

Right now, Jess had leading us to Annabeth and Thalia. Part of me wondered what those two are up to. I shook my head. There are a few girls that you should never, ever leave unattended.

Number one, myself. If you leave me alone with someone I hate, chances are, he/she will be dead or seriously injured. Number two, Thalia. Thalia's got a large temper, almost as bad as mine. Same goes for her, if you make her mad, you'll suffer the consequences. Number three, Annabeth. Annabeth's calmer than Thalia and I, but I still would not trust her alone. She can, and possibly will, injure or kill a person who gets in her way. Especially if said person is getting in her way to Percy.

"Hey," Jess said happily. "We're nearly there!" I groaned.

"You said that five minutes ago." I muttered.

"What was that, Clarisse?" she asked, rolling her eyes. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Nothing," I reassured. "Nothing at all." Jess nodded, obviously not buying it, but she let it slide. She glanced at her watch.

"Just a few more feet…" she murmured. I narrowed my eyes, spotting Annabeth and Thalia.

Jess looked up from her watch. "Hey, there they are!" she exclaimed.

Chris raised an eyebrow as if to say _Wow. You __**just**__ noticed that_. "Way to state the obvious, Jess." he said dryly. "ANNABETH! THALIA!" Chris yelled, getting their attention.

Annabeth and Thalia looked over at us and grinned. They both broke into a run.

"Hey guys," Thalia started casually, as if our whole quest was just a game. "What's going on?"

Nico grinned. "Oh nothing much," he said. "Just searching for my kidnapped cousin, who's the Hero of Olympus. Ran into a few minor gods, had a friend of mine kick a bartender's butt, lost a race to my girlfriend, got chased by an angry daughter of Ares, almost got caught by the po-po until my girlfriend came up with a really odd plan to get us out of it, things like that." Nico said as nonchalantly as possible.

Annabeth raised an amused eyebrow. "Almost go caught by the police? Wow, di Angelo. Wow." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Yup." Chris added. "Of course, Jess made a plan to get them out of it." he muttered.

"Yeah," I said dryly. "Aunt Jessica _always_ has a plan, doesn't she?" Jess grinned, laughing slightly.

Thalia looked at me oddly. "Aunt?"

Jess nodded. "Part of my plan to help them. I told the police officer I was Clarisse's aunt, and that her mom was my older sister." she explained.

Nico snickered. "And he actually bought it!" Thalia laughed slightly.

"He must really be slow." she muttered. "Who would fall for that?"

Annabeth's face fell. "Seaweed Brain would." Annabeth murmured. All of us went silent.

"Listen, Annabeth," Chris started. "We didn't mean to-"

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "It's fine," she said softly. "Forget I said anything. Nico patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"If it makes you happier," he said. "Percy's not dead. I would know if he was."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Well, that's good. Still not helping the whole kidnapped thing, though."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you spell obsessed?" I mocked, laughing.

Annabeth glared at me. "Shut up, La Rue." I was about to counter, when Chris pulled me back.

"Last time that happened, you almost go caught by the cops, remember?" he reminded. "We honestly don't need a repeat of that." I pushed him off of me. I turned to Nico, glaring daggers.

"Can I at least kill him?" I begged. I really want to cream that punk. Chris shook his head. "Just a little?"

Jessica gave me a weird look. "How do you kill a person 'just a little'" she asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno," I answered. "But it's possible." Nico made a noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a groan. All of us looked at him strangely, but he barely noticed us.

"No, I'm too young to die." Nico whimpered. Yes! That's right, di Angelo, keep on going. You're going to ruin your dignity without my help! "I had so much life to live! I was going to get a nice house, have a pretty wife, maybe a couple of kids…"

Jess looked at Nico with an annoyed stare. She reached forward to snap him out of his daze, but I pulled her back.

"Not yet," I whispered. "We're getting to the good part." Jess grinned, and Thalia nodded her agreement. Annabeth rolled her eyes at our immaturity, and Chris was trying to figure out how to record this.

"Jace? No, that's not a good name for a kid." Nico muttered. "Alex? Nah. Ethan?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Jess, is there a video camera on this watch?" Chris asked quietly.

She nodded. "I believe so." Jess answered. She pushed a couple of buttons of Chris's watch. "Yup, it does. Go right on ahead."

"Maybe a couple more girlfriends…" Nico added, oblivious to us. Jess's face fell, then changed to anger really quickly. Oh gods, I'm gonna love watching this.

"He does realize his current girlfriend is right here, right?" Annabeth said, stifling a small laugh.

Thalia scoffed. "I highly doubt it." She glanced at Jess. "Oh, di Angelo's in for it."

Chris snorted. "Got that right," he muttered. "Think we should snap him out of it?" Thalia shook her head.

"Actually, yes," Annabeth corrected. "We have to keep searching for Percy." She stepped forward and clapped her hands in Nico's face.

"Nico! Snap out of it!" Annabeth shouted. No response.

Thalia stepped forward, smirking. "Here, let me try." she offered. Thalia whispered something in Nico's ear, and he blinked.

"Well, at least he responded." Jess said, an amused smiled on her face. She walked up to Nico. "Hey, Nico. Bianca contacted us. She said Percy's dead, and he blames you. Sorry."

That got the biggest response from Nico. "Huh?" he said, still confused.

"Mhm." Jess said, nodding. "They also say that you're the worse brother/cousin ever."

"And, I say they should go screw themselves." Nico said finally. Jess shrugged.

"Good," she said. "It worked. Now, we can go find Percy."

The son of Hades looked at her, surprised. "I thought you said Percy was dead!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of lying?" Jess asked, smirking smugly. "And we'll talk about your whole daze thing after we find Percy."

Nico paled. "Oh gods," he groaned. "What did I say_this_time?"

Annabeth's eye twitched. "Are Percy and I as annoying as this?"

"Yes." Chris, Thalia, and I said in unison.

"Actually," Chris added. "Even more irritating than this. This is just a 5 out of 10 on the annoying scale."

"Annoying scale?" Thalia echoed. "What the Hades?" Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, but you and Prissy are like a 10 out of 10 on the annoying scale." I told Annabeth. She shot me a look that said _Not you too_.

"Don't we have a Kelp Face to find?" Thalia questioned, interrupting all of our conversations. "Hate to say it, but if we don't find him soon, it'll be too late." Silence. Dead silence. Nico and Jess looked down, and Annabeth swallowed.

"Right," she said shakily. "Thalia's right. Ares isn't exactly known for compassion." Gee, way to state the obvious.

"Nah freakin duh," Chris said dryly.

"Not to mention that Ares still hates Percy for defeating him when he was twelve." Nico added. Annabeth nodded.

"Right. C'mon, we've got to keep searching."

**AN: So, how was it? Tell me through a review! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on review! That makes my day!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 20 **_

_**Chris**_

_A Few Hours Later…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Parent Trap.**

Okay, maybe it was several hours later. Annabeth made us scour at least half of Chicago, shoving the picture of Percy in random people's faces. It was exhausting, but hilarious. It also was to no avail. Sure, some people recognized him as the delinquent from the news a few years back, but had not seen any recent news of him.

So, here were the six of were in some random forest, taking a break for the night. Annabeth insisted that we "enjoy nature" and "feel what it's like to be on a quest", and all that crap. Ugh, why couldn't we have just gone to a freakin hotel?

I sat up against the tree, happily eating my burger. We all had made a deal: we don't go to a hotel, but we get fast food. Reluctantly, Annabeth agreed to our little deal. So now, all of us were munching away on hamburgers, French fries, shakes, etc.

"So," Jessica said, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Hamburgers…"

I snickered. "And French fries," I added.

Thalia grinned, entering out conversation. "Don't forget shakes!" she exclaimed, holding up her shake. Thalia slurped up some of it. "Mm. This is the life."

Nico snorted. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "Getting chased by traitorous minor gods, monsters, and searching aimlessly for our missing cousin. It's is _so_ the life."

I grinned. "Got that right!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Does anyone else think this quest is going nowhere?" she whispered to everyone except Annabeth. All of us nodded. "My point exactly."

"Well," Jess said, slightly guiltily. "Percy is our friend, and Annabeth is too. We have to at least try to help them." she said quietly.

Nico shot her an annoyed look. "What do you think we've been doing?" he asked irritably. "The only things we've accomplished is you having a broken arm, finding a possible Hunter recruit, two _possible_ suspects that might have captured Percy, possibly getting our names recorded for trouble, and sore legs."

Thalia looked at him oddly. "You remember the strangest things, Death Boy." she commented, shaking her head. "Hate to say it, but he's right. This is getting virtually nowhere."

"I hate to say it," I added. "But we need help. We're not going to be able to do this alone."

"At least try for one more day, guys," Jess protested. "Then after that, we'll drag Annabeth back to camp. Who knows? Maybe we'll find a clue to rescue Percy."

"Sure," Clarisse muttered, glancing at Annabeth who was silently eating. "Keep telling yourself that."

Jess sighed. "Guys, I know we're getting nowhere, but at least try to be supportive of Annabeth." she said. Jess lowered her voice. "She's already lost almost everyone she loves. Percy is all she has left, and we can't let that be ruined."

Thalia raised an accusing eyebrow at the daughter of Athena. "And, how would you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Jessica grinned. "It pays off to be friends with the Stoll brothers, Thalia."

"It certainly does," I said in agreement. I smiled mischievously. "Especially if you're another son of Hermes."

Nico scoffed. "Those Stoll brothers conned me out of my money the first time I came to camp." he muttered, his face downcast. Probably remembering his sister, Bianca.

"You really should've known better than to trust Travis and Connor." Thalia pointed out.

"Hey," Nico defended quickly. "I was like twelve!"

I snorted. "Kid, when I was twelve, I was conning my step-dad and his poker friends." Thalia gave me a high-five.

"Nice!" she exclaimed. "When I was about nine or ten, I stole most of my mom's money so I could run away." I grinned.

"So, I take it we're telling our stories from the past?" Jess said. I nodded.

"Might as well tell mine," Clarisse muttered. "When I was about seven, I kicked my mom's boyfriend in his soft spot."

She grinned. "That got rid of my problem." Thalia burst out laughing.

"Totally awesome." Nico added, grinning. His eyes saddened. "I don't really remember my childhood, so…" All of us looked at Jess, who smiled innocently.

She put her hands up in the air. "I was a good little girl when I was younger." Jess said. I raised an eyebrow. "That was then, this is now."

"Oh, c'mon." I urged. "Are you _sure_ you've never done anything not so innocent?"

Jess pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, before my dad married Lindsey, he dated a couple of other girls." Lindsey is her step-mom, by the way. "I was probably about eight years old, when one of them, ah, made me upset. Literally, I hated her guts." I looked at her oddly.

"So, what'd you do to her?"

"Well, you know that movie _The Parent Trap_?" Jess asked, smirking. I nodded. "Well, imagine that scene where Hallie pranks Annie's cabin, only three times worse." I high-fived her, impressed.

"You did that when you were eight?" Clarisse asked incredulously.

Jess grinned, but nodded. "A plan worthy of Athena." she said, saying _Athena_ as if it were some kind of disease.

"Nice," Thalia said. "Do you ever wish you could get revenge on someone?" I grinned, then nodded.

"Hades, yeah," Clarisse said, smirking. "My list goes on forever."

"Don't even start!" Nico groaned. "That's boring, why don't we play a game or something?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We're on a quest, Death Boy. There's no time for games!" she exclaimed.

Nico looked around. "There's time now." he pointed out. Thalia's eye twitched. "So, who wants to play _I Have Never_?" Jess, Clarisse, and I nodded. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I get to start." Thalia said reluctantly. "Hey, Annabeth, do you-" We glanced over at Annabeth, who was sleeping. "Good, she's asleep. She needs rest." Thalia murmured. All of us held up 10 fingers. "Hmm, I have never been inside the labyrinth." I shuddered. The labyrinth brings back _bad_ memories. Nico, Clarisse, and I put one of our fingers down. And in case you're wondering, we're sitting in this order: Thalia, Nico, Jess, me, Clarisse, and we're playing clockwise.

"Oh, it's my turn." Nico muttered. "I have never personally met Luke, alive." All of us put a finger down.

"Yes," Jess said, grinning. "My turn. I have never stayed in the Hermes Cabin." Dangit! That's like three in a row! Nico, Clarisse, and I put another finger down.

"When have you been in the Hermes Cabin, Clarisse?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Before I was claimed." Clarisse answered.

"I have never lead a group of people or dead people in battle." I said. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Jess put a finger down. Let's see. Hunters of Artemis. Dead people. Ares Cabin. What about Jess?

"When did you lead people in battle?" I asked the daughter of Athena.

Jess looked down. "Well, since Annabeth was with Percy, she left Malcolm in charge." she explained. "When Malcolm died, I was the first one to recover and order the others into battle. I guess it was on impulse."

"Alright, punk. It's my turn in your little game." Clarisse sneered. "I have never- I have never-"

_10 Minutes Later…_

"I have never…" Clarisse droned on. Thalia looked bored out of her mind, Jess was half-asleep on Nico's shoulder, Nico was asleep, and I was banging my head against a tree. Annabeth, of course, was still asleep.

"I got it!" Clarisse yelled, snapping all of us out of our trance. "I have never fought for anyone except the gods." I put a finger down, suddenly gaining a strange attraction to my sneakers.

"Alright," Jess said, really annoyed. "Everyone's gotten a turn. Can we go to bed now?"

"I second that idea." Thalia said, yawning. She laid down. "Night, night…" I nodded in agreement.

"Night guys." Jess murmured, laying her head on Nico's shoulder. Nico smiled.

"Night." Clarisse and I said in unison. I leaned my head against the tree, and began to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**_AN: So, how was it? And I forgot to ask this, but who do you think the seven half-bloods of the prophecy are in this story? REVIEW! :) _**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Thalia**_

_The Next Day…_

_11:30 a.m._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Converse. **

Annabeth woke us up too early. 7, freakin o'clock in the morning. She is seriously becoming obsessed with this whole "find Percy" thing. It's annoying. Really.

Annabeth decided since we already checked out Chicago, we might as well scour Minneapolis and surrounding areas. She paired us up with the randomest partners. Clarisse and I. Chris and Jess. Nico and Annabeth. Weird, right?

So, unfortunately, I was stuck with the daughter of Ares. We probably should get along considering both of us are stubborn, rebellious, tom-boys, but we're not exactly friends. We'll work together, but I'm not friends with her like I am with Annabeth. Annabeth's like my little sister while Clarisse is more of an ally.

Clarisse and I decided to stick to the routine. Go into a random store, find a random person, ask them if they've seen Percy, then leave. All of us were in a constant rut. Heck, this doesn't even seem like a quest! It makes us seem like a bunch of mortals playing a game. And that sickens me.

I walked up to a male worker. "Excuse me," I said. He turned around, and his eyes widened. Ugh, he was checking me out! Why I oughta…

_Do it for Annabeth. Do it for Annabeth _I repeated the mantra over and over again in my mind.

"May I help you?" he asked, smiling. I clenched my left fist and pulled out Percy's picture.

"Have you seen this boy?" I asked through gritted teeth. Boys are such pigs. He grabbed the photo, examining it.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." he said. I snatched my picture from him.

"Then by any chance have you seen a tall man with a black crew cut, a motorcycle, a leather jacket, black jeans, and black sunglasses or possibly a woman with curly brown hair and blue-gray eyes. The woman was probably wearing something gray." I said, still clenching my fists. It took all of my willpower not to sock the guy right in the face.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me, sweetheart?"

I growled at him. "How about, you tell me what I want to know, and I don't kill you?" I snarled, reaching for my hunting knives.

The guy scoffed. "Feisty. I like it." he murmured. I took a step back.

"Listen, buddy." I growled. "I'm not scared to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I saw both of the people you described at a local club last night." Club? The same one?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Which one?" I snapped suspiciously.

"Aegis Club and Bar," he answered. The guy leaned toward me.

"Can I get a kiss now?" I narrowed my eyes even further, and then socked him right in the face.

"In your dreams, bub." I said, exiting the store. Aegis? That's the name of Dad's shield… Why would mortals name a club after Dad's shield?

Clarisse was sitting on a bench right outside the store. She looked up as the I walked outside. "Any news?"

I nodded. "Another witness that saw Ares and Athena at that club only on a different night. What the Hades is so significant about that freaking bar?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "Oh, and I found out the name of the club. Aegis Club and Bar."

Clarisse's eyes narrowed. "Aegis? As in Zeus's shield?"

"That's what I was wondering." I muttered. "Though that may explain why Athena is attracted to that club."

The daughter of Ares snorted. "Yeah," she said in agreement. "Never thought I'd see the day the goddess of wisdom went to a club."

I laughed. "At least it wasn't a strip club,"

"Haha, yeah," Clarisse said, laughing. "I cannot imagine Athena going to one of those."

"That would be so weird." I said, shuddering. She nodded. Definitely. We continued walking down a random street when I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm-" I stopped in my tracks. My eyes widened. In front of me was…

"Lady Hestia?" I asked. She smiled. Hestia looked about twenty years-old, and she was wearing brown jeans, a red tank top, a brown vest, and wow, brown Converse.

"Thalia Grace," I flinched at my mother's surname. Gods, I hate that woman. "Clarisse La Rue, how are both of you?" Hestia greeted.

"Fine, milady, but may I ask, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. Hey, it's not every day you get visited by a goddess. Not counting Artemis and Mr. D.

Hestia gave a warm smile to us. "Just to talk." she answered cryptically. "Come. We must talk somewhere more private." Hestia waved her hand, and suddenly, Clarisse and I were inside a small cottage in the woods.

"Where are we?" Clarisse demanded. Ha, I was just about to ask the same thing.

"Just a little house I stay sometimes." Hestia answered. "Don't worry, this won't take long. Sit dears." Both of us took a seat on Hestia's couch while she sat on a recliner. With the wave of her hand, Hestia created a feast right before our very eyes.

"Wow." I said astonished. Hestia smiled, then motioned for us to eat. I sniffed the aroma. Mm. Smells good. Clarisse looked at the food hungrily.

"Are you sure, milady?" I asked politely. Hestia waved it off and handed both of us a plate. Clarisse and I grabbed roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, and other foods like that hungrily.

"Now, I understand you both are searching for Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked. I nodded, my mouth full. Hestia chuckled. I swallowed my food.

"Yes, milady. Annabeth contacted us yesterday, and we've been searching for him ever since." I answered.

Hestia nodded. "No need for formalities, Thalia. Have you discovered any clues leading to Percy's disappearance?"

Clarisse nodded. "We've learned that some of the gods have, ah, betrayed Olympus. We went to this club, Aegis Club and Bar, and found that Ares and Athena constantly have gone there." she said.

"We have a witness that saw Percy the night he was captured." I added. "But, it's not like Athena and Ares to betray Olympus."

The goddess smiled sadly. "Indeed, but both are very prideful. They have let their pride over take them. Ares is searching for an excuse to start another war. His pride was recently wounded from a fight with Poseidon." Hestia told us. "Athena searches for a way to be better than everyone else. Betraying Olympus, she believes, helps accomplish that."

"A couple of minor gods also attacked us." I told Hestia. "Phobos, Deimos, Thanatos, and Aeolus."

Hestia nodded. "It is common that Phobos and Deimos follow their father. Thanatos is most likely looking for a way to overthrow Hades. Aeolus is just being Aeolus." she said, a faint smile on her face.

Clarisse and I laughed. "I take it he's a bit messed up in the head?" Clarisse asked.

The goddess chuckled. "You could say that." she murmured. Thunder rolled, and Hestia sighed. "My time with you draws to a close. Beware my dears, of the trials ahead." Hestia warned. "And keep your eyes open. Percy Jackson is closer to you then you think." she said, flicking her hand.

The next thing I knew, Clarisse and I were in the middle of the sidewalk as if we'd never disappeared.

"What does she mean by Percy is closer to us then we think?" I asked slowly. Clarisse shrugged.

"I don't know, but dang, she can cook." I rolled my eyes.

**_AN: So, how'd you like the appearance from one of my favorite goddesses, Hestia? I adore her, and believe she deserves her spot back on the freakin council. Who the Hades cares if it's an uneven number? Oh right, Zeus does. :P _**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**V**


	22. Chapter 22

_Captured_

_A PJATO Fanfiction_

_©- Rick Riordan; PJATO_

_**Summary:**_

_**It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Luke **_

I paced back and forth in my house. Beckendorf, Silena, Zoë, Bianca, Malcolm, and Ethan were all in my living room, flipping through the channels. C'mon, Lady Hestia! Contact me!

Before you ask, it _is_ possible to IM a dead person _if_ you're a god. And, it is possible to still pray to gods if you're dead. Gods, you guys are so prejudice against dead people. L

Right now, I was waiting for Hestia to IM me. Why? Because, I asked her to deliver Clarisse and Thalia a message, and I wanted to make sure she did it.

What was that message, you ask? That's a secret. But seriously, you would think Annabeth or even Jessica would've figured out where Percy is by now, but no. They're still not catching on, even though it's glaringly obvious. Percy is right in front of their eyes, but they still can't see it!

I already gave them so many clues. That's the good part of being a guardian angel, you can help whoever you're guarding. All those witnesses that saw Ares and Athena? I sent them. Just a little convincing as their "conscience", and all those people decided to check out the Aegis Club and Bar. Gods, even the name hints at what I'm getting at!

"Luke Castellan," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and bowed slightly. Lady Hestia was in front of me, via IM.

"Lady Hestia," I greeted. "I trust that you delivered my message?"

Hestia smiled. "Indeed, Luke. I tried to help them as best as possible, but they still don't get it." she said sadly.

I groaned loudly. "Still?" I snapped. "Do they _want_ Percy to die?"

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "Patience, Luke. They will see in time. Meanwhile, try to help them as much as possible. I cannot help you anymore. I've already broken Ancient Laws contacting Clarisse, Thalia, and you." she said as gently as possible.

I took a deep, agitated breath. "Thank you, Lady Hestia," I said through gritted teeth. "I'll help them as much as I can."

The goddess smiled. "Our time draws to a close, Luke. Perhaps our paths will cross once more." Hestia said, before swiping her hand through the mist.

Well, Hestia's visit to Thalia and Clarisse still got us virtually nowhere. My gods, by the time they figure it out, it'll be too late for Percy. _Don't think like that_ I told myself. _They'll find Percy __**alive**__, and bring him back to camp._

I entered the living room glumly. All of my friends looked up from the screen as I entered. "Any luck?" I asked Beckendorf.

He shook his head. "Nope," Beckendorf answered. "Still haven't found him." I plopped down on one of my recliners.

"At this rate," Malcolm muttered, probably actually calculating the rate. "They'll never find Percy _alive_." All of us silenced.

"Well," Silena said, breaking the dead silence. (Oh, that was a _bad_ pun.) "Percy's survived really, really bad things. I'm sure he'll survive this."

"Yeah," Bianca added. "I mean, he defeated the Minotaur at age 12, recovered the Golden Fleece at 13, held up the sky at 14, made a mountain explode at age 15, and bathed in the Styx at age 16."

"Technically," Malcolm pointed out. "Percy was still 15 when he bathed in the Styx." He shot glances at me. "He was 16 when he, uh…"

"Made the choice to give me Annabeth's knife." I finished. The son of Athena nodded.

I glanced around the room and realized something. Every single person in this room because of _my_ choices. Sure, they made their own choices, but those choices were rooted back to my decision to betray the gods.

Bianca died because I let Atlas out from under the sky, and we all kidnapped Artemis. Zoë was here because I let Atlas out from under the sky, and he killed her. Beckendorf was here because I chose to host Kronos, and attack Manhattan. He was caught by the monsters _I_ controlled. Silena was here because I had cornered her into being a spy. She made the right decision, and in the end, lead the Ares Cabin into battle, costing her, her life. Malcolm was here because of the war _I_ began. Ethan was here because I convinced him there would be balance in the world if Kronos ruled the world. He chose to attack me, and being nearly invincible, his sword ricocheted off my armor, thus killing him. That really sucks.

"Luke?" Zoë said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh," I said, blinking. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"Really," Silena said sarcastically. We didn't really get along very well, considering our complicated past. "We couldn't tell."

"Who haven't we checked on in a while?" Ethan asked, before I could say anything.

"Let's see," Beckendorf said, flipping through the channels. "We've been watching Percy and Annabeth the most. After that is Nico and Thalia, hmm looks like we haven't checked Clarisse, Chris, and Jess in a while."

"And we were just on Thalia," Bianca added, shooting looks at Zoë "Clarisse was with her. Chris and Jess were paired up, so whichever we choose, we'll be able to watch both of them."

"Annabeth chooses the weirdest people to pair up." I muttered.

"Does anyone else believe she chose Nico on purpose?" Zoë asked. We all gaped at her.

"Nicobeth? Gross!" Silena exclaimed. "Percabeth all the way." I groaned. We were still getting used to Silena's Aphrodite girl rants.

"Not," Zoë said, rolling her eyes. "Annabeth most likely sees the resemblance between Percy and Nico, and she wishes to be near someone like her boyfriend."

"Oh," Silena drawled. "That makes sense." All of our mouths dropped, except Bianca, Silena, and Zoë's. A daughter of Aphrodite agreeing with a Hunter of Artemis?

"You just," Beckendorf started.

"With her," Ethan added.

"For the first," Malcolm said, for once dumbfounded.

"Time in history." I finished. "Since when do you guys get along?"

Bianca laughed. "They've gotten along ever since last year, guys. Where have you been?"

"Yeah," Silena added. "Since we're both, ah, dead, we decided to bury the hatchet." The daughter of Aphrodite made a face. "Besides, I can't really pair Zoë or Bianca up with anyone here because you all are so old!"

"Gee," I muttered. "Thanks."

"Well technically," Malcolm started.

"We don't care!" all of us shouted in unison.

"And," Bianca added. "Zoë's theory about Annabeth makes sense. Nico is a lot like Percy, except the eye color, parentage, and how they dress."

Zoë laughed randomly. "Can you picture Percy going goth like Nico, or even punk like Thalia?" I imagined Percy wearing all black, having emo-styled hair, wearing skull and crossbones, etc. Then, I shuddered.

"It works okay on him, but Percy being a depressed emo? Never gonna happen." Beckendorf said bluntly.

"Definitely," Ethan added.

"I'm sure he'd go all emo cutter if something happened to Annabeth." I said thoughtfully.

Malcolm nodded. "Kinda like how Annabeth is going all emo princess right now?"

I gave him a wary look. "Isn't that what Rachel says?" I asked. Malcolm nodded, blushing slightly.

Ethan grinned. "Ooh, does Malcolm have a little crush on the Oracle of Delphi?" he teased.

"What? No!" Malcolm exclaimed, his face as red as a tomato.

"Aw, Malcolm!" Silena gushed. "That's so cute!" Malcolm groaned, and all of us laughed at the son of Athena's embarrassment.

And that's basically how my day went.****

**AN: Well, the Malcolm/Rachel thing was really random, but oh well. I imagine Malcolm a year older than Percy, Annabeth, & Rachel, so it would be alright to date Rachel if she wasn't the Oracle of Delphi. :P **

**So got a question, where do _you_ think Percy is? **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Jess**_

Really, Annabeth? You paired me up with Chris! Why? I have nothing against him, but Chris can seriously be annoying. Gods, I think he's more ADHD than most demigods. Hestia, make it stop!

Notice how I say Hestia instead of Athena. That's because we figured out Athena was one of the gods who kidnapped Percy. Now, I know about the whole Athena vs. Poseidon thing, but kidnapping his son? Not to mention Percy saved Olympus like last year. She's definitely gone too far this time. And here, I thought she was the goddess of wisdom. And I said Hestia because she's just awesome. :)

"Stay here." Chris told me, entering a store. I rolled my eyes, but sat down on a nearby bench. I tapped the armrest, annoyed. Gods, this is so boring. This whole quest is so freakin unexciting! We've only been attacked twice, and one of the attacks was a hellhound. Literally, one hellhound vs. six half-bloods? Not to mention two of the six are children of the Big 3. Give us a little challenge!

This is where having ADHD becomes a pain in the butt. You're sitting in a seat quietly, then **BAM!**, you're ADHD kicks in. It becomes unbearable to sit still, and you can never stay focused too long.

I tapped my foot, trying to stay still. Bah! Curse this ADHD! "C'mon Rodriguez," I muttered. "Hurry the Hades up!" People looked at me oddly, but I shot them a glare. Hey, you try going on a quest and not being irritated. It's difficult, trust me.

A few minutes later, I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and saw Chris, panting. "We've got trouble." he breathed.

I jumped up, my ADHD finally coming in handy. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Dracanae," Chris answered. "At least a dozen of them, in that store over there." he added, pointing to the store where he had just come from.

"Did they see you?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly.

"I was walking around the store, trying to find someone to show the picture to when I ran into one of them." Chris said.

I groaned. "You ran into them?" Chris nodded. I glanced behind us, then grabbed Chris's hand. "Either we run away, or you get us out of here." I turned back again and saw the monsters running out of the store.

"Think faster!" I yelled at Chris. He grabbed his sword.

"Might as well fight them." Chris said, shrugging. I groaned and pulled out my own sword. I pushed a button on my watch.

"Hey!" I shouted into the watch. "Dracanae, a dozen of them!"

"Got it," Thalia said. "We'll be there soon."

"Ditto," Nico added.

"Well," I muttered. "Might as well start without them." Chris nodded, and both of us ran the opposite towards the dracanae.

"Are we fighting separately, or together?" Chris asked, slicing one of the dracanae. I shrugged, stabbing another.

"Just wing it!" I told him. "There's actually only a few," Slice. Stab. "But, we need to be together to drag Annabeth back to camp."

"Right," Chris agreed, stabbing another dracanae. That's like four gone already. Thunder rolled slightly above Chris. I glanced in the sky, noticing a ominous cloud.

"I would really move if I were you." I commented. Stab. Slice.

"Why-" he started, then Thalia and Clarisse popped out of the cloud. Chris groaned.

"That's why." Thalia said, smirking. She notched an arrow and killed another dracanae.

"Remind me why you both needed help." Clarisse said, pulling out _Maimer_. She stabbed a dracanae with it.

"Like I just told Chris," I said. "We're going through with our plan." Thalia had already taken out four of the dracanae, leaving only a few left. Slice. Stab.

Clarisse was killing nearly all the dracanae. Actually, this really is easy. A black shadow began to form behind her, and I laughed. All of them gave me a really weird glance, but I could care less. Revenge is coming soon for Clarisse. Then, Nico and Annabeth appeared from the shadows, knocking into Clarisse. I burst out laughing hysterically. ADHD moments.

Clarisse groaned. "Really, Death Boy?" she snapped. "Get the Hades off of me, we're in a battle right now!"

Annabeth, who was on top, got up and brushed herself off. "Looks like you guys are doing fine without us." she said bluntly, pulling out her knife.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure who was gonna come help us," I said innocently, killing another dracanae. "But all of you showed up, so it must be the Fates." _Sure…_ I thought.

Annabeth raised a suspicious eyebrow, but she shrugged off her wariness. She stabbed a dracanae in the shoulder, and it dissolved into chunks of sand, floating away in the wind. Uh, gross.

In no time, all the dracanae had been killed. Temporarily, at least. That was almost too easy… I brushed the monster dust of my dark jeans.

"Did anyone else find that too easy?" Nico asked, as if reading my mind. I nodded.

"Definitely. You'd think they send worse things after us…" Thalia said, her voice trailing off.

"Easy or not," Annabeth interrupted. "We need to keep going." Silence. I shot a look at Thalia. She looked at me as if to say _You tell her_!

"Annabeth," I started. "This quest, well it's getting basically nowhere."

"We're not trying to be pessimistic," Nico added quickly. Huh. The son of Hades not trying to be pessimistic. "It's just-"

"Every place we've looked turns to the same place." Clarisse said. "And that's not gonna help us."

"We really need help." Chris told her. "We'll find him, but we can't do it alone."

"Heck," Thalia put in. "We don't even know where to start. The only two leads are Chicago and Minneapolis, and we can't count either of them as leads because gods can transport anywhere."

Annabeth swallowed. "I suppose you're right." she said slowly. "But, we still have to find Percy."

"We will," I reassured. "But first, we need to get back to camp. I mean look at us. It's only been one day of searching, and we're already tired because all we did was aimlessly walk and walk for miles. It's getting us nowhere."

"Right," Annabeth said in agreement. Well, that was easier than I expected. "We should get back." she said softly.

Thalia put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Anna. Promise." she reassured. The daughter of Zeus sent us a look that said _Say something!_.

"Definitely," Nico added. "We've got the entire summer, and if we haven't found him by then, I'm sure none of us would mind not going to school."

"Don't worry, Princess." Clarisse said, trying to be helpful. "We'll find Prissy." Chris and I nodded, not really saying anything.

A smile crept to Annabeth's face. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood."

**AN: So, how was it? Review & tell me!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Percy**_

I groaned in pain, after being pushed into my cell by the GWSNBN. Bruises formed on my body from the beating I had just received from a few "friends" of mine. I sat up weakly, crawling over to the wall. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. My back was still bleeding from my most recent whipping, and cuts and bruises scattered all over my exhausted body. I could almost hear my entire body screaming in agony.

My stomach growled, and for the first time I realized I hadn't eaten in 24 hours. How long can a person last without food or water? Hmm, I remember Annabeth told me this once…

_Flashback_

_Annabeth and I were sparring in the amphitheater, as usual. It was a couple of days after I decided to get rid of Achilles' curse. __**(Worst decision ever, btw.) **__We were pretty evenly matched, but I was getting really thirsty. _

"_Can we stop now?" I whined. "I'm thirsty." _

_Annabeth rolled her gorgeous gray eyes. __**(My thoughts. Get over it.)**__ "Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "I'm sure you can last a little longer." _

"_I can't," I complained. "I'm going to die if we don't take a break." _

"_Sure, Percy." she muttered. "You do realize it takes an average human three days without water to die?" _

_I smiled cheekily. "Since when am I an average human?" Annabeth punched me. "Ow! That hurt!" I muttered, rubbing my sore arm. _

_My girlfriend grinned. "I love the fact that you're not invincible anymore." Annabeth commented._

"_Haha. I bet you think this is funny." I said sarcastically. Annabeth nodded, smirking. I pulled her close to me, grinning. "Now you're stuck with me." I whispered in her ear. _

_Annabeth grinned. "Oh, am I?" she whispered. I kissed her on the cheek._

"_Mhm." I murmured, giving Annabeth little kisses on her neck. I leaned in to kiss Annabeth, when she kicked me! __**(I think you know where.)**__ I automatically let go, groaning in pain. _

_Annabeth smirked. "What the Hades was that for?" I groaned. _

_She smiled, grabbing her Yankees cap. "Don't mess with me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, putting on her hat. _

_End of Flashback_

I laughed aloud, despite my circumstances. Thinking of Annabeth always did make me happier, I guess right now isn't any different. I coughed up blood, making my happy moment end. Maybe I should think of Annabeth more…

_Flashback_

_It was the day before Thanksgiving. Annabeth and I were currently in the kitchen, attempting to make Thanksgiving dinner for my mom, Paul, and the two of us. Why? Because Mom and Paul decided to take a short vacation to visit Paul's parents. So now, Annabeth and I were stuck baking a turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, stuffing, etc. _

_My mom and Paul should really know not to leave two ADHD teenager demigods in the kitchen, unsupervised. _

"_My gods!" Annabeth shouted. "How the Hades do you cook this freakin turkey?" she growled. She shoved the instructions we'd printed offline in my hands. _

_Let me tell you, dyslexia sucks especially when you're on a time limit. I struggled to decipher what the Hades the paper said, and after about 10 minutes, I finally figured it out. _

"_Have you already brushed the, ah, skin with butter?" I asked her. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but nodded._

"_I hate cooking." Annabeth muttered. "Never again, Seaweed Brain." _

_So, long story made short, Annabeth and I finally deciphered what to do with the turkey, and stuck it in the oven. _

"_So, what do we do now?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged. "Wanna play Go Fish?" _

"_What the heck, Percy?" Annabeth said, looking at me oddly. I grinned excitedly. "Fine." I pulled her up to my room. _

_Annabeth took one step into my room and gagged. "Ugh, do you ever clean this place?" _

_I nodded. "Every now and then." She rolled her eyes as I grabbed the Go Fish cards. "C'mon, we can play in the dining room." _

"_You're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said bluntly. _

_**4 Hours Later…**_

"_I can't believe we're still playing this!" Annabeth groaned. "This is so childish!"_

_I grinned at her. "Live a little, Wise Girl!" _

_Annabeth glared at me. "I can live a little if I want to, but this if Go Fish!" she exclaimed. Annabeth sniffed the air. "Hey, do you smell something- the turkey!" _

"_Oh, crap." I said bluntly, jumping out of my seat. Both of us rushed to the kitchen, the burnt scent getting stronger. Annabeth grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the turkey while I turned off the oven. _

"_Oh my gods, this looks terrible!" Annabeth moaned. It was true, the turkey was black, crispy, and downright disgusting. _

"_What are we going to tell Sally and Paul?" Annabeth groaned. "We ruined Thanksgiving!" I burst out laughing, and she glared at me. "What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded. _

"_Mom and Paul could care less, Wise Girl." I reassured. "It's not about the turkey. Thanksgiving isn't about being with family and friends and sharing your thankfulness. _

_Annabeth's expression softened. "But still," I put a finger to her mouth._

"_Annabeth, they won't care. I don't care. Mom and Paul would accept Thanksgiving dinner if it was Chinese takeout, as long as both of us were there. Loosen up, a little, Wise Girl." I said softly. _

_Annabeth blinked slightly. "You know, Percy." she said quietly. "This is one of the only times I've had Thanksgiving outside of camp. I mean, I went to camp for five years straight, and Camp Half-Blood is my home…" _

_I nodded. "Wise Girl, it'll all be fine." I reassured. "We're going to make a new Thanksgiving tradition, and it __**will**__ be a date to remember." _

_She smiled. "Definitely," _

"_I love you." I blurted out suddenly. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Gods, I-I-I'm sorry, Annabeth.." I stuttered, my face red._

_Her lips curled into a smile. "Why are you sorry, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked quietly, putting her arms around my neck. "I love you too." I kissed her softly. _

_After we let go, I grinned at Annabeth. "Forever and always," I said, holding out my pinky. "Pinky swear." _

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Pinky swear, Seaweed Brain." she said, locking her pinky with mine. _

_**Thanksgiving Day **_

_Annabeth and I decided not to try our luck again with a turkey, so we went with my plan. _

"_This is a really dumb plan, Percy." Annabeth muttered. I smirked._

"_Yeah, because the turkey went over so well." I said sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and we heard the door click open. _

"_Percy! Annabeth! We're home!" my mom called, dropping her suitcases. She gave us both a big hug. "How'd it go?" _

_Annabeth and I shared a sheepish look. "About that," I started. My mom waved it off. _

"_As long as both of you are here, I could care less." she said. I shot a look at Annabeth as if to say __**Told you so**__. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me. _

_After Mom and Paul settled down, we showed them our Thanksgiving dinner: Chinese takeout. All of us laughed as Annabeth and I told our story, and my mom was close to tears after we told her about the, ah, gushy part. _

_And that was pretty much the best Thanksgiving ever. _

_End of Flashback_

I smiled, remembering the good times. Gods, I missed Annabeth. I would see her soon, I was sure of it.

**_AN: I love, love, love Percabeth! Don't you? _**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: Happy New Year! Thanks to everyone who's read this story!**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Annabeth **_

I hate my life. My friends decided to convince me to basically give up on finding my boyfriend, and I actually agreed to! What the Hades is wrong with me? Sure, they keep telling me that we'll search for Percy again, but I know we won't. It's not going to happen. I-I'm never going to find him. I hate being useless. I can draw battle plans, redesign Olympus, hold up the freakin sky, but I can't find my missing boyfriend?

The six of us decided we might as well go with the person closest to us. Clarisse and Chris paired up, as did Nico and Jess, and Thalia and I were left. Always seems to be Thals that's left.

"Ready?" Thalia asked. I nodded silently. "Annabeth, you can't still be upset at all of us. We're doing the right thing!" Thalia cried, exasperate.

I glared at her. "I know that, Thalia." I snapped. "How would _you_ like it if Luke was the one being kidnapped and probably tortured? Oh wait, you don't _care_ about Luke anymore." I sneered. "You're in the _Hunters_ now."

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Don't even start that, Annabeth." she said coldly. "Let's just get back to camp." As if on cue, lightning struck us, carrying us to Camp Half-Blood.

When we got to camp, we saw Nico, Jess, Clarisse, and Chris arguing with Chiron. Campers were surrounding them, but they made a path when they saw Thalia and I.

"What's going on?" Thalia and I demanded in unison.

Clarisse glared at Chiron. "He's trying to figure out a freakin punishment for us." she growled angrily.

"Why the Hades do we need to punished?" Chris challenged.

"Yeah," Nico added. "We were searching for-"

"Percy." Jess finished. The campers gasped, and a familiar girl stepped forward. She had wavy brown hair and Percy's sea green eyes. She was somewhat short, considering I believe, she was at least part Asian.

"What do you mean he's missing?" she demanded. Ah, you're probably wondering who she is.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Who's this?"

"Tallie Marks, daughter of Poseidon." she introduced, offering Thalia her hand. Thalia shook it.

"Another child of the Big 3? Wow." Thalia muttered.

"Back to our little situation," Tallie said, turning to me. "Percy's gone missing?" All of the campers plus Chiron looked at me anxiously.

I sighed, but nodded. "A couple days now," I said. "We've been searching for him, but we've got nothing."

"That's why we came back to camp," Jess added. "To get help."

"Count me in." Tallie declared. I looked at the daughter of Poseidon warily. She'd only been at camp a few months, plus she was still young… Then again, Percy went on a quest when he was twelve, and Tallie's fourteen…

I shook my head. "No, not yet. Percy, he wouldn't want you to get hurt." I told her.

Tallie's face fell. "Fine," she said reluctantly. "But promise me you'll bring him back, _alive_."

I looked at her, struggling with this promise. It was a dangerous oath, and I wasn't sure I could uphold it. "I promise I'll bring Percy home alive." I promised.

Tallie nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Annabeth. I trust you." she said, before walking back towards the Poseidon Cabin. The campers all murmured something, but the crowd dispersed.

Chiron gave all of us a stern look as the last demigod left. "What were you thinking?" he demanded. "Leaving the camp without permission? Going on a quest without permission? Do you have any idea what kind of havoc you caused?"

I flinched at his tone of voice. Chiron usually doesn't get this angry… "Listen, Chiron," I said. "It's not their fault, I asked them to help me find Percy. I dragged them on the quest. It's my fault." I admitted. "But, in my defense, this is _Percy_ on the line. Plus, a ghost told me to."

Chiron gave me a really odd look. "A ghost? Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Ah, there's the teacher I know and love.

"Fine," I answered. "But ask them, a ghost told us to find Percy." Chiron looked at the others, and they nodded. "See?"

My teacher sighed. "Fine, I suppose I'll have to believe your outrageous story, considering you are one of my most trustworthy students." Chiron said, looking us over. "Get some rest, you look like you need it. Jess, you may want to stop at the Apollo Cabin, first, though."

Jess nodded. "I was planning to." she said.

I sighed. "Thanks, Chiron." I murmured, walking back to Athena's cabin.

_Later That Night…_

_Dream_

_That night, I had a dream. Actually, it was a whole bunch of my dreams, all mixed together as if someone had recorded each of them, and created a DVD of them. _

_The first thing I dreamt about was the morning I woke up to see that Percy was gone. _

_Dream me shot up in my bed shakily, panting. She glanced around the room and breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Annabeth, dear, wake up!" Sally called. _

"_I-I'm up!" Dream me replied. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Dream me looked at herself in the mirror, then gagged. _

"_Annabeth, can you wake up Percy for me?" Sally asked._

"_Sure!" Dream me yelled. My heart dropped at what was going to happen. Dream me searched frantically upstairs, then ran downstairs. _

"_Sally!" she yelled. Oh gods._

"_What is it, dear?" Sally asked._

"_It's Percy. He's gone." Dream me whispered. _

_The dream shifted, and I saw myself battling Phobos, god of fear. My friends, minus Jess, were besides me, also fighting minor gods or in Chris's case, monsters. _

"_You can't win, girl." Phobos taunted. "You have skill, I'll give you that, but I'm a god!" _

_I glared at him. "At least I have a brain." I muttered. The god glared at me, then showed me my worst fear: losing the people I loved most. _

_First, I saw Thalia. I glanced around and also saw Luke, Grover, and a younger version of myself. We had successfully made it across the boundary line, but Thalia was a different story. I almost turned away, but I decided not to. A hellhound attacked her, delivering the final blow. There was a bright flash of blue light, and when it dimmed, I saw a pine tree in place of my best friend, Thalia. _

_Second, I saw glimpses of Luke. I saw Luke explaining his evil plan to Percy, while Seaweed Brain tried to avoid the scorpion. I tried to cry out, to tell Luke to think about it, but my voice didn't work. Luke slashed his sword in the air and disappeared. Next, I saw Luke bearing the weight of the sky. I saw a younger version of myself rush to him to ease his burden. I saw him leave me under the sky to take care of his selfish antics. Third, I saw Luke-er-Kronos. It was the final day of the Battle of Manhattan. I witnessed Kronos and I battling, Luke regaining control, Percy giving him the knife, and Luke's death. Tears blurred my vision as I thought of Luke, my older brother. _

_Lastly, I saw Percy. I saw the younger version of myself spoon-feeding him ambrosia while smirking. I saw us, along with Grover on our quest to the Underworld. I saw us in the Chariot of Damnation. I saw Percy fight Polyphemus after I was immobilized. I saw him on the quest to find me. I saw Percy speaking to Aphrodite(yes, he told me.) about our "tragic love story". I saw both of us on Atlas's mountain. I saw Percy fighting the empousai with Rachel's assistance. Our argument. The two of us entering the labyrinth. Our first kiss. Percy's return. The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy entering the River Styx. I also saw something I didn't recognize at all. I was in a canoe, wearing my Yankees cap, yet I was still visible. I was laughing at Percy, who had fallen out of the canoe. I said something to Percy, then pulled him up into the canoe. Next, I saw Percy asking me for a kiss. Thinking back on it, I really wish I had given him a kiss. I saw Percy give Luke my knife. I saw the gods offering him immorality, Percy looking at me, then deciding to turn it down. Finally, I saw our underwater kiss. A watery smile crept to my face as I watched Percy Jackson, the guy whom I loved. _

_I blinked, then snapped out of my daze. Dream me continued to battle Phobos. _

_Next, I witnessed Thalia's argument with the bartender. I heard the witness accounts of Ares and Athena. Great, more useless information. I saw my own fight with the same guy, which resulted in the same outcome as Thalia's fight. Then, I saw Clarisse and Thalia talking. _

Clarisse_ was sitting on a bench right outside a random store. She looked up as the Thalia walked outside. "Any news?" _

_Thalia nodded. "Another witness that saw Ares and Athena at that club only on a different night. What the Hades is so significant about that freaking bar?" she exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "Oh, and I found out the name of the club. Aegis Club and Bar." _

_Clarisse's eyes narrowed. "Aegis? As in Zeus's shield?" _

"_That's what I was wondering." Thalia muttered. "Though that may explain why Athena is attracted to that club." _

_The dream changed, and I saw Thalia and Clarisse in a cottage. When was this? I scanned the room and found that the two of them were speaking to Lady Hestia. _

_The only thing I caught from their conversation was the ending: "Keep your eyes open. Percy Jackson is closer to you then you think." Hestia said, flicking her hand. Clarisse and Thalia disappeared at the wave of her hand, and Hestia turned to me. _

"_See, Annabeth?" she said, smiling. "You know where Percy is, but you have not realized it yet." The scenes with Thalia and Clarisse replayed over in my mind, over and over again. _

_Then, it hit me._

**AN: Any more guesses on where Percy is? His location is revealed in the next chapter!**

**V**

**V**

**C'mon**

**V**

**V**

**Hit**

**V**

**V**

**The**

**V**

**V**

**Button!**

**V**

**V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the scenes mentioned from PJATO, Rick Riordan does.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Nico**_

I was rudely awakened from my peaceful sleep by the sound of someone pounding on my door.

"Nico!" whoever was at my door yelled. "Wake the Hades up!" I groaned, burying my head in my pillow. Gods, who was it now?

"Nico, freakin, di Angelo, I swear if you do not open this door-" the person was abruptly cut off. Ah, peace and quiet.

"Nico!" a new voice shouted. "Just wake up already!" I groaned, finally pulling myself out of bed.

"Stupid sleep-deprivers," I muttered irritably. "Nico wake up, Nico, open the door, blah, blah, blah." I swung the door open.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. In front of me were Annabeth and Jess.

"We have news." Annabeth said excitedly. "News about Percy!" Well, that got me awake. I felt as if someone had just doused me with ice cold water.

"Really?" I asked. "What?"

Jess tsked. "We have to wake up the others, first." she said, smirking. Jess grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Hermes Cabin. "Annabeth can take care of Clarisse and Thalia." she muttered.

I banged on the Hermes Cabin door. "Chris!" I yelled. "Wake up, man!" There were mumbles and shuffles from inside the Hermes Cabin, and before we knew it, Connor and Travis had opened up the door and pushed Chris outside.

"Ugh," Chris groaned. "What do you want at," He glanced at his watch. "4:13 in the morning?"

"Annabeth has news about Percy." Jess said bluntly. "C'mon we're supposed to meet her in the Athena Cabin. The three of us trudged to the Athena Cabin, yawning the entire time. Jess opened the Athena Cabin, and all of us walked into the library section of the cabin.

Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia walked into shortly after we did, with Clarisse and Thalia grumbling the entire time. Annabeth was beaming, obviously excited about the news. Clarisse and Thalia took a seat while Annabeth turned on one of those interactive whiteboard thingamajigs.

"Okay," I asked. "What's this big news you wanted to tell us so badly that it couldn't wait until breakfast?"

Annabeth grinned. "I know where Percy is." she announced. My eyes widened.

"You do?" Thalia asked, shocked. "How?"

"It's glaringly obvious!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Where have all the leads we've gotten pointed to?"

"That bar." Chris answered.

"What's the name of that bar?" Annabeth inquired, glancing at Thalia and Clarisse.

"Aegis Club and Bar," Clarisse said. "What's this have to do with finding Percy?

"What's the name of Zeus and Athena's shield?" Annabeth asked.

Jess's eyes widened. "Aegis." she answered slowly.

Annabeth nodded excitedly. "All of our evidence points to Percy being somewhere near there." she said.

"But we already scoured almost all of Minneapolis," I argued. "And we still didn't find him."

"Right, because, we weren't searching underground." Annabeth said. "Percy is most likely being held right under that club." She pulled up a map of the United States on the white board. Annabeth pulled a pen out.

"Percy lives here," Annabeth said, drawing a circle around Manhattan. "And Aegis Club and Bar is way over here" She drew a circle around Minneapolis. "Gods can air-travel, so there's no use of driving from Manhattan to Minneapolis."

"So, why did they stop there?" Chris asked.

"Exactly Annabeth's point," Thalia said, catching on. "Ares and Athena wouldn't visit a random club with their captive unless it was of importance to them."

"So," Jess added. "That would mean that Annabeth's theory is most likely true."

"Percy is most likely being held underground." Clarisse finished. "But the question is, how do we find out if he is?"

Annabeth pondered for a moment. "I got it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Nico, you can control rocks, right?"

I nodded warily. "Right…"

"And the bar's floor is made of marble, perfect!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You should be able to feel if there's people or gods underground."

"That still won't help us find Percy." Jess argued. "We can't try a direct assault, it will ultimately fail."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right, we can't try that."

"Why don't we send someone in as bait?" Clarisse suggested. "That would distract them long enough for the others to get in."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "That's actually not a bad idea." she admitted. "But the question is, who's going to be the bait?" Every single person in the room, minus her sleeping siblings, turned to her.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess I will."

"That still doesn't really help the fact that they have like five gods on their side, and we have six demigods." Chris pointed out. "It's nearly impossible for us to beat them."

"Chris is right," Jess agreed. "For all we know, they could have a dozen gods on their side, not to mention all those monsters."

"And," Thalia added. "We'd still have to get Percy out of there. I'm pretty sure they won't let us out of there that easily, and we can't leave Percy unprotected while we fight the gods."

"And we haven't even thought about what would happen if they took on their divine form," Clarisse muttered. "We would be screwed if they did."

"We also can't really rely on Thalia and my super awesome powers," I said. "That's the bad part about having those abilities, they wear you out."

"And relying on our dreams," Jess said. "Nico will already be pretty worn out from taking down those stone walls."

Annabeth looked at her strangely. "When did you dream that?" she questioned.

"A couple of days ago." Jess answered simply.

"And, Percy wouldn't be any help. He's probably too weak to move." Thalia commented. "Which means were screwed."

"Basically?" Chris scoffed. "We are definitely screwed."

"What if we bring some campers to help?" Annabeth suggested. "I'm sure a couple of our friends wouldn't mind saving Percy."

"No," I said suddenly. "Our-our dreams. They only showed us fighting the gods."

"What about our parents?" Chris put forward. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind helping."

"In case you've forgotten," Jess reminded. She gestured to Annabeth, Clarisse, and herself. "Our godly parents are the one's who kidnapped Percy in the first place. And, I'm not really sure Zeus and Hades would really want to help rescue their nephew."

"Well, what about Poseidon?" Thalia added. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind rescuing his own son." Thalia paused, then added quietly. "At least he'd better not."

"Hestia," Annabeth said abruptly. "She-she talked to Thalia and Clarisse. Maybe she's be willing to help us."

I shook my head. "Highly unlikely," I said. "I know Hestia, and she's not the type to fight. She's more of a pacifist."

"Lady Artemis might be willing to help. Percy was on the quest to save her." Thalia suggested. "She's been on okay terms with him ever since."

"What about Apollo?" Clarisse asked. "How is his relationship with Prissy?"

"He treats Percy like a little cousin, which, of course, Percy is." Annabeth answered. "Apollo might be willing to help."

"Demeter?" Jess suggested.

I shrugged. "She's only met Percy once or twice, and both times, she's barely talked to him. Demeter thinks he needs to eat more cereal, but she says that about everyone."

"Hera?" Chris added.

Annabeth's face hardened. "She hates demigods, so why would she want to help Percy?" Annabeth snarled.

"Not to mention she almost killed Percy and Annabeth last year." Thalia muttered.

"Mr. D?" Clarisse suggested. All of us gave her a look. "Right, forget I asked."

"Aphrodite?" I questioned.

Thalia smiled, as if remembering something. "She made a special visit to him once. I'm not sure what she told him."

"I am." Annabeth said bluntly. "Aphrodite told Percy she was going to make his love life tragic. I suppose that's coming into play right now."

"Got that right," Jess commented dryly. "You don't think she would take it as far as-" Jess's voice trailed off, but we all knew what she was thinking. Would Aphrodite go as far as killing Percy?

"Let's not think about that right now." Chris said, breaking the silence.

"Right," Annabeth said in agreement. "Okay, so gods who might help us rescue Percy: Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and possibly Aphrodite. Anyone else?" We shook our heads. "Alright, we'll go to Minneapolis tomorrow to check if there are people underground. Get some sleep, we leave at 9:00. Meet me at Thalia's tree." she said.

All of us got up and went our separate ways. Annabeth and Jess, of course, stayed in the Athena Cabin. I trudged back to the Hades Cabin, yawning. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**AN: Yay! They finally know where Percy is! To anyone who guessed Aegis Club & Bar, kudos to you for being correct-er-sort of. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Hit the button! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: I do not own Green Day, sadly. **

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Clarisse**_

_8:50 a.m. _

Breakfast usually ends around 8:45, so that gave us 15 minutes to meet Annabeth at Thalia's tree. First, I ran back to the Ares Cabin the grab my spear, or as the mortal call it, a javelin. There wasn't much to do after that, so I decided I would head on over to the Athena Cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" a female voice yelled. "What are you doing, Matt?" There were shuffles from inside and a couple of crashes, but finally the door opened. I found myself face to face with one of the Athena kids.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked, fixing her glasses. The girl had short brown hair, gray eyes, and was short.

"Uh, yeah. Annabeth told me to meet her here." I explained.

"Oh, right, c'mon in." the girl said. She led me into the same library where the six of us had met just this morning. "Annabeth! Jess!"

"No need to yell, Clara." Jess muttered, from behind a bookshelf. "I'm right here."

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" Clara questioned. Jess shook her head.

"Probably up in her room," a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes commented, walking into the room. He looked at me. "Shouldn't you be setting up for your class?"

"Leave her alone, Matt. She's one of the people Annabeth wanted here." Jess said calmly. "Will one of you do me a favor and take Gracie to Will?"

Another Athena girl nodded. She had curly blonde hair, shorter than Annabeth's, and gray eyes. "Sure. Gracie! Are you ready?" A little girl came running into the library. She had black hair and gray eyes and was holding a bow and arrow.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully.

Jess smiled at the younger girl. "Thanks, Claire." she said to the girl taking Gracie to Will.

Claire smiled. "No problem. Ready to go see Will?" she asked Gracie.

Gracie looked at Jess and I. "Find him, will you?" she requested. Jess and I exchanged looks, and I bent down next to her.

"Sure, we'll find him." I said firmly. Matt grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Might as well leave now." he muttered. Gracie smiled at us, then left with Matt and Claire.

"Hey, Jess! Your boyfriend's here!" Matt called as he exited the cabin. Jess walked to the door and let Nico in. He was wearing black jeans, black Converse, and a black Green Day shirt.

"So, what's up?" Nico asked casually.

I shrugged. "The sky." I retorted, smirking.

"Smart-aleck." he muttered, taking a seat at the table where I was sitting. I glanced at a clock on the wall. _8:53_

Someone knocked on the door again, and Jess let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll go get it." she muttered, walking towards the door. She came back with Thalia and Chris.

"Well," Thalia commented. "Looks like everyone's here except Annabeth." The three of them pulled up chairs to the table.

"So, what are we going to do in the seven minutes we have left?" Nico asked.

"Play seven minutes in heaven?" Chris suggested. Never in a million years.

"No!" all of us yelled in unison.

"Gods, alright. It was just a suggestion." Chris muttered.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You should know better than to suggest we play seven minutes in heaven. I'm a Hunter, for Zeus's sake!" she cried, exasperated.

Chris and Nico both scoffed. "So?" they said in unison. Thalia narrowed her eyes at them, and gave both an electrical shock.

Annabeth took that exact moment to enter into the library. "Gods, guys, I could hear you from upstairs." she muttered. "But, at least you all are here on time." I glanced at the clock again. _8:56_

"A little early, actually." Jess corrected. "But, hey, that shows our enthusiasm!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You live in the same cabin as me!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not enthusiastic about this." Jess pointed out.

"Alright, who's going with who?" I asked, interrupting their little argument.

"Same as last time, I guess." Annabeth said, shrugging. "Those seem to work the best."

"Wait," Nico interrupted. "You said we'd leave at 9:00. It's only 8:58. We still have two minutes."

Annabeth groaned. "You are so annoying, Nico!" she snapped. "It's close enough!"

"Oh, okay. We'll leave right now, and you become a liar." Nico said simply. Then in a loud voice he yelled, "ANNABETH CHASE IS A LIAR! ANNABETH'S A LIAR!" Thalia clamped her hand over Nico's mouth.

"Do us a favor," she started. "And shut the Hades up!" Thalia took her hand off of Nico's mouth, and he was quiet.

"It's 8:59 right now." I said. "Should we leave?" Nico opened his mouth to say something, but shut up when Annabeth, Thalia, Jess, and I glared at him.

"Unless we wanna make Annabeth a liar, no." Chris said, backing up Nico. The son of Hades grinned.

"See?"

"Fine," Annabeth groaned. "We'll leave at 9:00, happy?" Nico and Chris nodded. So we waited. And waited. And waited. Did you ever notice that when you're waiting for the time to change that it's always slower? I tapped the table. Ugh, curse my ADHD. It was as if the time had frozen.

"What the Hades?" Thalia yelled. Then, the clock changed to 9 o'clock.

"Finally!" all of us yelled. See how easy it is for ADHD teenagers to get bored? We all paired up, and got ready to leave.

"Later!" Jess said as Nico ran into a shelf. Ugh, never trying shadow-traveling. Ever. Chris slashed his sword, causing the two of us to travel to Minneapolis. I'm sure the people there are getting tired of us.

The six of us agreed that we would meet in the nearest alley by Aegis Club and Bar. So, that's where Chris and I ended up. Thankfully, Hermes kids have the safest landings. Both of us landed on our feet. But of course, the universe hates us.

Nico and Jessica suddenly came out of the wall, knocking into us. The four of us crashed to the ground clumsily. Then, we heard thunder.

"I suggest we all move unless we want to make another dog-pile!" Jess shouted. Nico, who was on the top, scrambled away, followed by Jess, then me, and lastly Chris. Thalia and Annabeth shot down in lightning in the exact spot where we just were.

Jess smiled smugly, getting up and brushing herself off. "Told you so."

Thalia got up. "Ready to go?" she asked us. After all of us brushed the dirt off, we nodded.

"Wait," Jess interrupted. "What if Ares, Athena, or any other gods are in there?"

"They'll recognize us." I said. "So we need disguises."

"And a plan." Thalia added. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I think I saw a thrift shop or something like that a couple blocks down." she said. "We can go there and see if they have anything." We nodded, then walked out of the alley. We must've looked really weird: a punk girl in silver clothes, a goth boy in black clothes, a Hispanic boy in an orange t-shirt, two girls with gray eyes with orange t-shirts, and a tall girl wearing an orange t-shirt.

The six of us walked to the thrift shop and entered in. It was fairly large and had a wide selection of random things.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "There are wigs over there. We can't really do anything about our eye color except put on sunglasses. Grab different clothes, but don't try to draw attention to yourself." She held up a credit card that said _Lotus Hotel & Casino_. "Percy kept this, so we can use it. Trust me, it'll work." Annabeth walked over to the wig section. I looked at the others, and they too had begun to shop for their disguise.

_30 Minutes Later…_

All of us met at the front of the store when we were finished picking out our clothes and miscellaneous items. I had gotten a red t-shirt, a black wig, and black sunglasses. Chris had gotten a blue hoodie and a blonde wig. Nico got a gray t-shirt, a green hoodie, black sunglasses, and a brown wig. Thalia got a hot pink tank top, a black jacket, white sunglasses, and a blonde wig. Jess had gotten a yellow sundress, a white cardigan, white sunglasses, and an auburn wig. Annabeth got a purple tank top, a gray hoodie, black miniskirt, black sunglasses, and a straight blonde wig. We paid for all the stuff, then changed into the clothes.

All of us walked back to the alley to create our plan.

"Okay," Annabeth started. "Here's the plan. Clarisse will go in first, and act as a regular citizen who wants to go to a club. Nico and I will go in next, as the rebellious college students not wanting to stay at the dorm. Thalia, Jess, and Chris will stay behind and create our excuse to leave. After a few minutes of being the club, Nico make your way to the dance floor. Clarisse walk the opposite direction, towards the bar, then accidentally run into Nico, making him fall on the floor. Nico, when she does this, land on your hands and knees. It's crucial you do this, because that's when you'll figure out if someone's there. I'll make my way over there, and help you up."

"What about us?" Chris asked.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "You said you can call people on this watch, right?" she asked Jess. Jess nodded. "Okay, put my phone number in your contacts list, and call me. Try to be loud. Say something about the headmaster checking on our dorms or something. I don't care which of you do it. Chris, you can choose, do you want to stay here or go with us?"

"I think I'd rather go with you guys." he muttered, glancing at Thalia who smiled innocently.

"Do we need aliases?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll be Emma."

"I'll be Logan." Nico said.

"Just call me Ella!" Jess said cheerfully.

"Um, Jacob?" Chris said uncertainly.

"Breanna." Thalia said simply.

"Sandra." I said finally.

Annabeth smiled. "Let's go find Percy." she said.

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15_

**AN: Okay, the characters may seem OOC in this chapter, but that's just because they're acting. Annabeth would be like the dumb blonde(weird huh?), Chris & Nico the players, Clarisse is the regular citizen, and Thalia and Jess are typical college students. **

_**Chapter 28 **_

_**Chris**_

We sent Clarisse to Aegis first, to make it seem like the four of us didn't know each other. After about five minutes, Annabeth, Nico, and I went in the club together.

"OMG!" Annabeth, or Emma, as we now called her, said. "I can't believe we actually made it!"

"Shush up, Emma." Nico, or Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Logan." she said, smiling flirtatiously. Hey, have to stay in character. "Hey, Jake, wanna go dance?" she asked.

I gave Emma a confused look, and she pulled down her sunglasses a little. Her eyes said to play along, so I did. "Sure, why not? You coming, Logan?"

"Nah," Logan said. "Maybe later. I might go get a drink." he lied.

Emma smiled, then pulled me to the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Clarisse, or Sandra walking towards the dance floor. She noticed me looking at her and rolled her eyes when I winked at her.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Emma asked, giggling. I nodded, glancing at Logan.

I lowered my voice. "Do you really think he's here?" I whispered.

Emma glanced around for any gods, then nodded. "I wouldn't have dragged all of you guys here if I didn't believe he was here." she whispered back. "All of our evidence points to this exact location."

I nodded, looking around for any gods. "No one's here, right?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of." I glanced back over at Logan, who was just now getting up and heading towards the dance floor. Sandra also seemed to notice, because she headed the bar. The two collided, and Logan fell to his hands and knees.

"That's our cue." I whispered. Emma dragged me over to Logan, pushing her way through the people on the dance floor. We got on our hands and knees next to him.

"Logan? Are you alright?" Emma asked worriedly. Logan grinned, then nodded. As if on cue, Emma's phone rang loudly. And I mean really loudly. Almost everyone turned and looked at her, and Emma smiled sheepishly, grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" she said, turning it on speaker phone. We walked to the back of the club.

"Emma!" Jess, or Ella said loudly.

"What is it, Ella?" Emma asked.

"You need to get back to the dorm, now." Thalia, or Breanna said.

"Brea?" I asked.

"They called a surprise inspection of the dorms!" Ella cried.

"The boys are first." Breanna said solemnly. "Hate to say it, Logan and Jake, but you both are screwed." Logan and I groaned.

"We haven't cleaned since our last inspection!" Logan moaned.

"Our last inspection was a little under a month ago." Ella pointed out.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Just get back to the dorm. Hosea and Caleb said they would stall as long as they could." Breanna said.

"Alright," Emma said glumly. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up the phone. "Ready guys?" Logan and I nodded, and the three of us exited the bar. We walked to the alley where Jess and Thalia were silently, trying to hold in our laughter. Finally, when we got to the alley, we burst our laughing.

"Who the heck were Hosea and Caleb?" I asked between laughs.

Thalia snickered. "Hades if I know, I made them up!"

"You should've seen Annabeth! She acted like a ditz!" Nico exclaimed, laughing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It helped the image!" she defended.

"There were a lot of people in that club, despite it being like 10 a.m." I commented.

"Well, it is Saturday." Jess said. "If that helps any." I was about to add something when Clarisse showed up.

She grinned. "So, how'd we do?"

Annabeth smiled. "At acting, I say we all get an A+." she said.

"So, Nico," Thalia started. "Did you-?" Nico nodded, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I found out if he was there or not." he answered. "There definitely are people under there. I can feel their vibrations, and to some extent, can here them mumbling something."

"What did you hear?" Jess asked.

Nico swallowed. "I heard people mumbling, of course, but the main thing I heard were cries of pain." he answered solemnly.

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Well, that doesn't mean-"

"Annabeth, I know what Percy sounds like." Nico said, abruptly cutting her off. "It was him, alright." Annabeth sighed.

"That's good, but how are we going to rescue him?" Clarisse asked.

"First," Jess said. "I suggest getting back to camp." She looked around anxiously. "Who knows what's lurking around here."

"Right," Thalia said, standing up. "Same partners?" All of us nodded. Thalia flicked her hand in the air slightly. "Eh, might as well take all of you." she muttered. Thunder boomed, then lightning struck us.

And I still can't explain lightning-travel. Oh well, I'll still try to at least. You're going who knows how many miles per hour, and the wind is blowing in your face. You can kind of see what you're passing, but it's mainly all just a blur of colors. It doesn't hurt at all to lightning-travel, if that's what you're thinking. Minus the landing though.

See, Thalia has two versions of lightning-travel. In one version, you're hit by lightning and taken in a thunder cloud. When you get to where you're needed, the cloud drops you out in the form of a lightning strike. The second version is where you're struck by lightning, carried by the lightning, and then you land on your feet as if you were one with the lightning.

Right now, we were using the version that carries you in lightning. I personally prefer that one, considering all the rough landings I've seen with the cloud-travel thingamajig.

In a few seconds, the six of us landed right in front of Thalia's tree. Thalia staggered a bit, but she didn't fall down.

"Hey," Thalia commented. "I'm getting better at this." I pulled off my wig as did Nico, Clarisse, and Annabeth.

"Ugh," Annabeth said disgustedly. "The things I do for Seaweed Brain." she muttered, looking at the itchy wig.

I scoffed. "The things we do to help you," I corrected, scratching my head. "Screw these wigs."

"You could say that again." Nico muttered.

I grinned cheekily. "Screw these wigs."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered.

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Captured_

_A PJATO Fanfiction_

_©- Rick Riordan; PJATO_

_**Summary:**_

_**It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, Linkin Park, or Nirvana. Last of the American Girls, 21 Guns, Know Your Enemy, & Wake Me Up When September Ends belong to Green Day. **_

_**Chapter 29 **_

_**Thalia**_

_4:00 p.m._

Let me tell you, never, ever leave camp without Chiron or Mr. D's permission. You _will_ be punished. Most likely having the clean out the stables, and trust me, it is not a fun job. The six of us returned back to a livid camp. Chiron was out of his mind with worry because the six of us decided to sneak out again. This time, he punished us.

So, for the next month, we have to clean the stables. Yuck. Thankfully, we're skipping our punishment for tonight, because tonight is the night we rescue Percy. Hopefully.

Annabeth sent the four of us to our regular schedule while she and Jess created a battle strategy for tonight. That was about six hours ago, and the two daughters of Athena had indeed produced a battle plan. A plan worthy of their mother, Athena. Just a couple of minutes ago, Jess collected the remaining four of us and brought us to the Athena Cabin.

So here I was, sitting in their library with five other ADHD demigods, waiting for Annabeth.

Nico tapped the table, looking bored out of his head. "This seriously looks familiar." he muttered.

Chris nodded. "Got that right. You would think Annabeth would be the first one here. This quest _is_ to save _her_ boyfriend, not ours."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "I pray to the gods Percy's not your boyfriend, Chris. You too, Nico." she said dryly.

I shuddered. "That is wronger than wrong."

"Wronger isn't a word." Jess pointed out.

"Thank you, Miss Walking Dictionary," I muttered. "I _really _needed to know that."

"Having ADHD really sucks at times like these." Clarisse mused, smiling slightly.

"Oh for sure," I said in agreement. "I didn't think my ADHD could get worse, but I was definitely wrong."

"Anyone have songs added onto their watch?" Jess asked suddenly. We shook our heads.

"You just gave them to us a few days ago, and we've been on a quest ever since." Chris reminded.

The daughter of Athena smiled sheepishly. "Right, want me to play some music?"

Nico shrugged. "Depends, do you have Green Day, Linkin Park, or Nirvana on there?" he asked.

Jess scrolled through her watch. "I have a few Green Day songs, but no Linkin Park or Nirvana songs." she answered.

"Which songs?" I questioned.

"21 Guns, Wake Me Up When September Ends, Last of the American Girls, and Know Your Enemy." Jess said.

"Last of the American Girls," I told her. Jess selected the song and turned up the volume.

_She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartlandShe's got her little book of conspiracies right in her handShe is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction She is one of a kind, well, she's the last of the American girls_

That song so totally describes me. See why I love Green Day so much? Annabeth, of course, decided to enter during one of my favorite songs. She was carrying Daedalus's laptop in one of her hands.

"Turn it off, Jess. We've got to talk." Annabeth said. Jess turned off the song. Annabeth set up the interactive whiteboard thing, then sat down at our table.

"So," I asked as casually as possible. "What's the plan?"

Annabeth smiled for a fraction of a second, then answered my question. "Clarisse's basic plan, pretty much. I go in as bait, and you guys come in, 'rescue me', we kick butt, and save Percy."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Very un-Athena-like," he commented. All of us nodded in agreement.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I _could_ tell you the actual plan, with all the as you would call it, annoying math thingamajigs,." she offered.

"No!" all of us, minus Jess said in unison.

"Math hurts my brain!" Chris groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "There's no need for you to go into your 'daughter of Athena' mode, Annabeth. We can understand you better if you speak English." I said.

"I almost always speak in English!" Annabeth exclaimed, exasperated. "Oh, forget it. Just go with the plan." She pulled up a picture of Aegis Club and Bar. "Okay, Percy's somewhere underneath this location." She pulled out a small bag. "We can monitor where he is with these." All of us studied the bag carefully, and as far as I knew, they couldn't see anything either.

"What's in it?" Jess asked uncertainly.

Annabeth smiled. "Tiny, tiny cameras. You remember one of those Spy Kids movies?" she asked. All of us nodded warily. "I forget which one, but the younger brother, Juni, he places the cameras all around the enemy's base. That's exactly what we're going to do."

"And just how are we going to place the cameras around the base?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth grinned at Chris, Nico, and I. "Take a guess." The three of us groaned.

"Do we have to?" Chris whined. Annabeth nodded.

"Stick together," she said. "Nico, conceal them in the shadows."

Nico gave her a _WHAT?_ look. "Do you know how much energy that takes up?" he demanded.

Annabeth nodded sadly. "Nico, we can't go barging in acting like big heroes, and save Percy. It's more complex than that. I can't just go in as bait if Percy's not there. It wouldn't be worth it for me to go in if-if-" Annabeth's voice trailed off, but we all knew what she was thinking _If Percy was already dead_. Silence.

Clarisse sighed. "Let's not think like that. For now, Chris, Nico, Thalia, follow Annabeth's orders. We all know that she knows what she's doing." she said calmly. The three of us nodded, then go up.

"Are we traveling together?" I asked. Nico and Chris shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. Ugh, boys. Thunder boomed overhead, and everyone looked up.

"Oh, crap." Nico said bluntly. I smirked, then lightning hit us.

If you've ever tried my lightning-travel, consider yourselves lucky. It is freakin awesome, in my opinion. The wind's blowing in your face, you're going who knows how many miles per hour, etc. Freakin awesome.

Chris, Nico, and I landed in a heap underground. Pretty cool, eh? Nico quickly put what he calls a "shadow-shield" in front of us, masking us from any god, titan, demigod, monster, or mortal. Children of the Big 3 have awesome powers, don't they? I scanned my surroundings, as any good Hunter would do, and came to the conclusion that this place was charmed. It looked like a cave, basically.

"Quick!" Nico whispered to Chris and I in a strained voice. "Put the camera on the wall!" I stuck the little video camera on the wall we were up against, then we moved forward.

Then, I heard their voices.

"Not much longer, Athena, eh?" a man's voice asked, chuckling.

"No. He will not last for more than 24 more hours at the most." Athena replied. "Poseidon won't know what hit him." Chris, Nico, and I shared horrified looks.

"What about those demigods?" a new voice asked. The voice was male, and I couldn't recognize it.

"Bah! They're still at the wretched camp of mine." another man's voice said. My eyes widened as I realized it was Mr. D.

"Move." Chris hissed to Nico. The three of us shuffled in the dark corridor, trying to listen for more voices.

"I don't know," a woman said. "Athena's worthless daughter is probably still searching for the son of Poseidon." I narrowed my eyes. The three of us walked about 10 yards more, then Chris stopped and placed another camera on the hallway.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about Annie Bell. She's been a good little girl ever since Chiron punished her and those other half-bloods." Mr. D answered.

I scoffed quietly. _Annabeth? A good little girl? Yeah, right_ I thought. We shuffled a little bit more, until we could see the gods. I leaned over and stuck another camera on the wall. Then, we continued to make our way towards, hopefully, where they were holding Percy. Soon, the gods were out of an earshot, so we could no longer hear their conversation. Darn.

"I can feel vibrations again, and they're not the ones the gods made." Nico whispered quietly. "Listen closely, and tell me if you here someone." We silenced, and I could faintly hear someone breathing. It might've been Chris or Nico, but I don't think they're breathing that heavily. I looked at Nico and nodded.

"I hear someone breathing heavily." Chris said softly.

"Me too," I added quietly.

Nico nodded. "C'mon, let's keep going." he whispered. We walked silently forward and made a turn. At the beginning of the new corridor, I noticed there were doors along the entire hallway. The doors concealed what hidden beneath them mostly, except for a little barred window. Just imagine prison doors, basically.

Thankfully, Chris was just tall enough to peer through the windows and see what was inside of them. He peeked through the first window and shook his head.

"He's not in that one." Chris whispered. The son of Hermes walked to the next door and looked in. He shook his head at us.

"If I was Ares, where would I hide someone I hate?" I muttered quietly to myself. If I was Ares, I would hide Percy all the way at the end of the hallway. But, Athena helped Ares, so she would make him hide Percy near the middle.

I walked towards the middle of the hallway and chose a door. Of course, I had to stand on my tiptoes to peer into the room. Nothing in the first one. I walked to the next one and looked in. Inside was a couple of sleeping dracanae. I quickly removed my head from the window, hoping they didn't see me. I placed a camera on the wall between that door and the next. I strode over to the next door and peeked my head in.

Inside of the room was a boy. My eyes widened as I figured out who he was. The boy had messy black hair that concealed his green eyes. Any guesses on who I saw? That's right, my cousin, Percy Jackson.

"Nico," I whispered. He wearily looked up. It just occurred to me that Nico would have to create a larger shadow-shield, considering I walked far away from them. "Chris, get over here." They both rushed to my side and peered into the window.

"Oh my gods." Nico said softly. "I just realized something, why can't we rescue Percy right now?"

I pondered for a second. "I don't know." I said finally.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Well, well, well." a man's voice said, chuckling. "It seems we have a few intruders." The man stepped forward, and I realized it was Ares.

"Ares," I snarled. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, taking out his sword. "Many things, Thalia Grace." I glared at him. "World domination, to kill Percy Jackson, Aphrodite to be my wife, to kill Percy Jackson, get rid of all the sissies on the council, and oh, did I mention to kill Percy Jackson?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Chris and Nico's hands. "Yeah, like Poseidon would actually let you harm his son." I scoffed.

Ares' lips curled into a malicious smile. "Hurt his son? Old Barnacle Brain could care less. Kill his son? That's where things get tricky."

Before he could say anymore, I shot lightning at him. Ares cursed, and lunged at us, but at the exact moment, lightning stuck the three of us carrying us back to Camp Half-Blood.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Captured_**

**_A PJATO Fanfiction_**

**_©- Rick Riordan; PJATO_**

_**Summary:**_

_**It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15.**_

**AN: This is a gushy chapter. Ugh, I hate writing romance. =( I figured I should at least include a little & add a bit more Chrisse(Chris/Clarisse) & Jesico(Jess/Nico). For any Percabeth lovers, just wait for a couple of chapters. Oh, and sorry if Nico is OOC. ^_^**

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Jess**_

Annabeth, Clarisse, and I waited anxiously for Thalia, Chris, and Nico to return. I was pacing back and forth in our library, Clarisse was tapping her fingers impatiently, and Annabeth was furiously trying to conjure a plan if the three of them got captured.

Then, they shot down in a lightning bolt. Nico came first, standing on his feet, but then he crumpled to the ground. I rushed worriedly to him, like a good girlfriend should do, but hey, when am I a good girlfriend. The answer: when my boyfriend gets hurt. Chris came next, landing on his feet, and looking frantic. Thalia was last, and by the expression on her face, something had happened.

"What happened?" Annabeth, Clarisse, and I demanded in unison.

"We saw Percy." Thalia explained. "We were going to free him, but then Ares stopped us. Ares was going to imprison us or kill us, but at the last moment, I shot lightning at him, and we escaped."

"What about him?" I asked frantically, gesturing to Nico.

"The shadow-shield," Chris said. "It took up a lot of his energy." I sighed, then fished a piece of ambrosia out of my pocket and fed it to Nico.

Annabeth sighed audibly. "Well, that's great. Now they know we're coming." she said.

I shook my head. "They'll be expecting all of us to come. But, we're not all coming." I reminded. "We're sending you, and selling our story: We tried to convince you not to rescue Percy, but you didn't listen."

"Right," Thalia said. "Then, all of us will go help you, and bring the house down!"

"Literally," Nico muttered. I smiled at him. "Seriously, in the dream, I caused the stone walls to crash, and Clarisse or Chris used Greek fire to destroy another wall."

Annabeth smiled lightly. "I suppose so. When do we put this plan into action?"

"Soon," Chris said gravelly. "Ares was basically threatening to kill Percy."

"That's not the only surprise, though," Nico added. "Mr. D is one of the traitors."

"Hera too," Thalia put in. "Lousy goddess of marriage." Thunder boomed overhead.

"How about we put this plan into action in say, an hour?" Clarisse suggested. She looked at Nico. "Think you'll be up and moving by then?" Nico nodded, then yawned.

"I'm fine, just tired." he said, yawning again.

Annabeth swallowed, then nodded. "Okay, our plan will be put into action in one hour." she said solemnly. "And, if we don't make it out of this, I just wanted to say you guys are my closest friends, along with Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Luke. Thanks for coming with me on this quest, even though you didn't have to. All of you are the best friends anyone could ask for."

We all smiled, then Chris cried, "Group hug!" The six of us enveloped Annabeth in a huge bear hug.

"Ugh, this I'm being squished!" Annabeth moaned. The five of us laughed at her, and soon, she joined in. Funny how the strangest things can bring people closer together.

"Mhm, can we let go yet?" Thalia asked.

"Just a few more moments," Chris said. "And, let go!" All of us released Annabeth at the same time, grinning.

"Well, that was kind of nice." Clarisse said. We all looked at her, shocked. "What?" she demanded.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Nothing, nothing at all," I said finally. "Well, we all should probably go get our weapons ready because we're in for the fight of our lives." All of them nodded, and began to leave the Athena Cabin. Only Annabeth and Nico stayed behind.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm going to go get a bow and arrows." she said, exiting the cabin. I looked at Nico expectantly.

"Well?" I said.

He smiled. "Wanna come to the forges with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Together, we headed over to the Hephaestus Cabin and walked inside the forge.

"So tell me," I mused. "Why you wanted to come to the forge?"

Nico smiled. "That's my little secret, Jessie." he said mysteriously. I cracked a smile at my nickname. The only people I allowed to call me that were my dad, Lindsey, and Nico.

I was about to try and convince him to tell me, but Jake Mason, the head counselor of Cabin 9, walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Nico, Jess." he said. "Come to pick it up?" Nico nodded, and I looked at him warily.

"Pick what up?" I asked curiously. Jake and Nico smiled, as if sharing a secret.

"Nothing," Jake said finally. He motioned for us to follow him. "C'mon."

Camp Half-Blood's forge is so strange. It's designed to at least look decent, with it's white marble columns, but add the black soot and all the automatons, and the forge doesn't look so appealing anymore. Not to mention it's loud in there.

Jake lead Nico and I to a table, I believe, and picked up a small box. He handed it to Nico, who smiled. "Thanks, Jake." Nico said.

Jake grinned. "No problem, man. Hope you enjoy it." Nico and I exited the forge, and I stopped him before he could go any further.

"What the Hades is in the box?" I demanded. Hey, I'm a curious person!

Nico handed it to me. "Open it, and find out for yourself." he said simply. I carefully opened to box and found that there was a ring in it. The ring was silver, I think, and had an aquamarine pendant. My birthstone.

I gaped at him, speechless. "Now before you say it," Nico started. "No we're not getting married." I laughed slightly. "It's just a birthday gift and a promise ring." My lips curled into a smile.

"Nico, wow. Just wow." I said, at a lost for words.

He grinned. "We won't get married, yet." Nico joked. "Here, grab the pendant and outstretch your arm as if you were wielding a sword." I did as he said, and the ring transformed into a Celestial bronze sword.

"Again, wow." I said, smiling. I threw my arms around him. "Mhm, did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend I've ever had?"

Nico laughed. "We've been dating for what, 2, years? Jess, I'm the _only_ boyfriend you've had."

"My point exactly." We both laughed, releasing each other. I gave him a short kiss, still smiling, then slipped the ring on my right middle finger.

"Not married, but still in a closed relationship." I said, admiring my new ring and sword.

"Right," Nico said. He glanced at his watch. "It's only 5:15. What you do wanna do for another 45 minutes?"

I shrugged, then grinned. "Wanna go spy on Clarisse and Chris?" I asked excitedly.

"Definitely!" Nico said, laughing. We took off running towards the beach, then hid behind a tree. Clarisse and Chris were sitting on the sand, talking.

"Ssh." I whispered.

"So," Chris asked as casually as possible. "Wanna get married?"

"Why not?" Clarisse said, not even looking at him.

"Okay, here." Chris said, handing her a ring. Clarisse took it and slipped it on her right ring finger.

"That was probably the most casual proposal I have even seen." I said bluntly. "Go Chris!" I whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Clarisse asked Chris, looking around.

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"I don't know, maybe it was my imagination." Clarisse muttered. She leaned forward and gave Chris a short kiss. "Now we're engaged." Clarisse said casually. Chris grinned goofily, looking like an idiot. "C'mon, we have to get ready." Clarisse said, standing up. She offered Chris her hand.

"I say we have a winter wedding." Chris said.

"Let's survive this battle first, then we'll talk." Clarisse said, walking towards the Ares Cabin. Chris scrambled after her.

Nico grinned, then pulled me out of hiding. "Good, they left. Now we get the beach." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a goofball." I commented.

"But I'm _you're_ goofball." Nico corrected.

"You know, children of Athena aren't supposed to feel like this." I said.

"Like what?"

"Meh. You like a person a lot, maybe even love him or her. It's not logical." I explained. "There are some people who've ignored that, though. Take Annabeth for example. She fell for the son of our mother's enemy, despite their differences. Take Matt, he's falling hard for Tallie. Take me." I said softly. "I've fallen for a son of Hades that is considered an emotionless goth."

Nico smiled. "Children of Hades aren't really supposed to fall in love either." he said. "But look at me, I've already done it."

"I know, same here." We both seemed to register what we just said, because Nico's face was red, and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Aha, that was weird." I said, sheepishly rubbing my neck.

"Right, but it was bound to happen." Nico said, shrugging. I nodded.

"Might as well make it now. Just minutes before we battle a bunch of traitorous gods who can kill us." I said carelessly. We both laughed, and I leaned closer to him. He kissed me quickly, and I have to say, I enjoyed it.

"What do you think Athena would say?" Nico asked, laughing quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really care."

**AN: Ah, you're probably wondering why the Hades I did not include Luke's P.O.V. Well, we're almost to the climax & including Luke's P.O.V. didn't seem relevant. Sorry to any Luke lovers. Also, Percy's P.O.V. will not be included either. I may add them back in later, who knows. **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: And so begins the epic chapters. ^_^**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Annabeth**_

_5:50 p.m._

10 minutes. 10 minutes until I go into the gods' base alone to rescue my boyfriend. A lot can happen in 10 minutes. My friends had already began to come into the Athena Cabin, early as usual. The only ones missing were Jess and Nico.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called. I looked at her. "Hon, why don't you stop pacing, and come sit down?"

I reluctantly sat down next to her at their table. My ADHD instincts were kicking in, and naturally, I just wanted to keep moving. "C'mon guys," I muttered. "Where are you?"

Right after I muttered that, Jess and Nico burst in the Athena Cabin, smiling and laughing. "Sorry, we're later than you guys." Jess said, smiling sheepishly. Both sat down at the table.

"So," Nico asked Clarisse and Chris. "When's the wedding?" My jaw dropped. They were engaged? I glanced at Clarisse's right ring finger and saw an engagement ring on it.

"Sometime in win-" Chris was cut off by Clarisse punching his arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"We'll discuss that later." Clarisse said simply. She smiled. "By the way Nico and Jess, chose a different hiding spot next time."

Jess and Nico smiled sheepishly while Clarisse rolled her eyes. I glanced at the clock. _5:55_ Five minutes.

"Well guys, it's almost time." I said. "We've been through Hades and back these last few days, eh?"

"Got that right." Thalia said bluntly. "But not literally, though." We all laughed, easing my nervousness.

"We'll find him. Bring him home." Jess reassured.

"Right," I said in agreement.

"Yeah, then we'll have to face the prophecy with him." Chris muttered, ruining the mood. All of us rolled our eyes.

"Eh, Percy's a big boy. He can handle another prophecy." Nico said, shrugging.

"We've got our guardian angels looking after us." I said, glancing at a picture of Luke and I from when I was younger. "We'll all be fine."

"Optimism helps ease anxiety." Jess said, smiling. "So, think positive!"

Clarisse snorted. "You're the one who's dating the son of Hades. _Hades_. How does your relationship even work? You're optimistic, and he's not!" she exclaimed.

Jess shrugged, smiling at Nico. "Love makes people do crazy things." she answered simply. "Just ask Annabeth."

I nodded, smiling. "When you love someone, you look past your differences." I said. "Love's a compromise."

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this mushy, gushy, lovey-dovey crap?" Thalia interrupted. She waved her hands in the air. "Hello! Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis here!"

"Quick!" Chris yelled. "Everyone start making out just to annoy Thalia!" That earned him an electric shock from the daughter of Zeus. "Ow!" I glanced at the clock. _6:00_

"Guys," I said. "It's time." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked anxiously at me. They all got up, and we had one last group hug before our battle. I stood by Clarisse and Chris, who I was hitching a ride with. Nico and Jess stood hand in hand next to us. Thalia stood next to them, smiling confidently.

Thalia was the first to leave. Lightning struck her, picked her up, and carried her to her stance. Then, Nico and Jess's turn came. The shadows melted underneath them, transporting them to their places. Chris slashed his sword, and the three of us were transported underneath Aegis Club and Bar.

Clarisse gave me a small child. "Good luck, Brain Child." she said, before she and Chris disappeared. I sighed. I was alone now.

I analyzed my surroundings and found that what Thalia had told me about the base being charmed was true. It _did_ look like a large, never-ending cave. In fact, it reminded me of the Labyrinth. I shuddered slightly at the thought of the Labyrinth. That was the first time I'd lost Percy, this was the second. _Deep breath, Anna._ I told myself. I sucked in a deep breath, then walked down the corridor. So far, no one has seen me.

"Hey, you there," a man called. Or not. I turned around and saw Phobos, god of fear. "Aren't you Athena's kid?"

Take my advice, don't run from a god. It never works. Honestly, I would never actually run from a god, but I had to make it seem like I was alone. So, I ran like Hades.

"Hey, get back here!" Phobos yelled, sounding like a cop chasing a rebellious teenager. "There's an intruder in here! Someone stop her!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. Oh, freakin crap. Phobos broke into a run, chasing after me. Crap.

"ATHENA! DAD! TRITON! THANATOS! ANYBODY! GET THAT GIRL!" Phobos shouted loudly. I ran faster, turning a corner. Then, I ran into an unfamiliar face.

The god grinned. "Well, what do we have here?" he said. The god grabbed my arm roughly, and I glared at him.

Phobos turned the corner, panting. "Oh, thank Ares, Triton. You caught her!"

Triton rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's get Big Brain here to Bigger Brain." he said. Triton pushed me forward, towards what I presumed was the main room. We walked in silently, and everyone looked up. The room was dark, so I could barely see the gods in the room.

Then, I saw him.

Percy was laying on the floor, bloody, bruised, and barely breathing. My hands flew to my mouth. Triton smirked at me, then held me back from rushing to Percy. I stared helplessly at him. No, no, no. This wasn't happening! I wanted to pinch myself, remind myself that I was dreaming, and Percy was in his room, perfectly fine. But there was no waking up this time. This was reality.

He, he couldn't die. I _**needed**_ Percy in my life. I love Percy. I need him. His body looked so broken. Just like I was inside. The past few days came rushing back to me, all in a train wreck. I struggled against Triton's hold, longing to just hold Percy in my arms.

The light got slightly brighter, and I could see the gods better now.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Their leader chuckled evilly at me.

"It's too late, girl. Your hero is dead." he said, grinning. Wait. I know who he is. Realization dawned on me as I realized who their leader was: Zeus, king of the gods, and god of the sky. Reality dawned on me as I realized who everyone in this room was. The light got slightly brighter, and I could see them even better. Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Deimos, Phobos, Amphitrite, Thanatos, Aeolus, and Triton.

"You bloody traitors." I spat. I trembled in anger. "You're, you're despicable, even worse than Titans!" A woman appeared from the shadows.

"Oh, are we now? Well, we can't have that..," she purred.

I glared at her. "Hera," I growled. The queen of the gods knelt next to Percy, smiling smugly. There was a slight rumbling noise, and the walls began to crash down.

"Go you idiots! Find the other five!" Hera barked at the minor gods. The wall crashed down, and I saw Nico and Jess.

"Sorry we're late," Nico said, grinning. "But, we'd like to join the party." There was a loud **CRASH!**, and another wall came tumbling down. I turned and saw Clarisse and Chris. My dream was coming true.

"Anyone wanna crash a party?" Clarisse offered, holding up a jar of Greek fire. Hera cursed loudly. Lightning struck right in front of her.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun, now can I?" Thalia asked, smirking smugly. She looked down at Percy, tears brimming in her eyes. No! He's not dead! I kicked Triton in his soft spot, then moved to stand by Thalia. I pulled out my bronze dagger.

I looked at my almost dead boyfriend and thought about the past few days. I'd been through Hades and back with my friends, and I wasn't about to give up that easily. "For Percy!" I shouted loudly.

Thalia smiled. "For Luke!" she yelled.

Clarisse's mouth curled into a sad smile. "For Silena!"

Chris grinned, catching on. "For Ethan!"

"For Malcolm!" Jess added.

Nico smiled sadly, finishing us off. "For Bianca!" he yelled. I looked at my friends, and they all nodded.

Then, we charged.

**AN: For anyone who didn't know, the two gods from the club were Ares & Athena, as many of you guessed. The mysterious woman from Ch. 1 is Hera, and the GWSNBN is Zeus. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Nico**_

Percy was fading quickly. I could feel his life aura fading. It was only a matter of time until, well, you know. While the other five began to battle the gods, I had to get Percy to temporary safety. Hm, no one gods except my father can control rocks, so I can hide him in the walls. I dragged my cousin over to the wall, moved a slab of rock, and gently placed Percy in there. I moved the rock back to it's original position, then turned to help my friends battle the gods. I ran towards Thanatos, god of death.

"Well, well, well. Son of Hades, eh?" he said, grinning evilly. "No matter, I will still defeat you. I am a god, boy! You can never beat me!"

I pulled out my Stygian iron sword. "Wanna bet?" I challenged. I slashed at him, forgetting the Ancient Rules.

Thanatos grinned. "Now, I can kill you." he said, smirking. Thanatos took out his scythe, then slashed at me. I dodged, rolling on the ground.

"Missed me." I said, smirking smugly. I slashed at his shoulder, creating a cut. Hey! I actually hurt him!

Thanatos cursed, then bended the shadow to his will. The shadows wrapped around me, suffocating me. "You think you can beat me, insolent boy! I am a god!" Thanatos yelled.

_Dad,_ I prayed. _If I've ever done something useful for you, please save me._ The shadows tightened their grip on me.

"Any last words, son of Hades?" the god of death spat. I coughed weakly.

Then, it happened. Eight flashes of bright light shot down from the sky, leaving eight gods in their place. I narrowed my eyes and saw Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and my dad?.

Hades narrowed his eyes at Thanatos. He flicked his wrist, and the shadows squeezing me released me. I crashed to the ground, coughing. "Thanatos." Dad spat.

Poseidon glared at Zeus. "Brother," he snarled, his hand tightening around his trident. Poseidon turned to Amphitrite and Triton. "Amphitrite, Triton."

"Brothers," Zeus said, smiling evilly. "Are you here to swear you allegiance to us?"

"Never." Hades and Poseidon spat in unison.

Zeus shrugged. "So be it." he said carelessly. Poseidon charged for Zeus, and the two brothers began to battle. Dad ran over to me, helped me up, and together, we battled Thanatos. Aphrodite fought Ares, Artemis and Annabeth battled Athena, Apollo fought Dionysus, Hermes and Chris fought Triton and Amphitrite, Clarisse battled Deimos, Thalia battled Phobos, and Jess fought Aeolus.

My dad unsheathed his Stygian iron sword, and together, we fought the traitorous god of death.

"May I ask why you betrayed me?" Hades asked Thanatos calmly.

"Bah! You think you're so high and mighty because you rule the dead. _I _should be the god of the dead, not you!" Thanatos yelled.

Dad pointed his sword at him, then said, "Go to Tartarus.". Thanatos yelled as his essence was taken to Tartarus.

I was about to congratulate my dad on his victory, when a splitting headache hit me. I cried out in pain, sinking to my knees. Percy was fading. He was almost dead. My friends were fighting a hopeless battle. Things weren't looking up for us.

"Surrender Zeus! You will never beat Hades and I!" Poseidon yelled. I noticed that my dad had gone over and helped Poseidon battle Zeus.

Zeus glared at his brothers. "This is not over yet." he spat. "Retreat!"

The gods began to take their divine forms, and Dad yelled, "Shield your eyes, demigods!" I closed my eyes quickly as the 11 gods disappeared in blaze of light. As the light died down, I cautiously opened my eyes. My friends had their eyes opened as well and horrified expressions to go along with them.

Annabeth rushed towards me. "Where is he?" she demanded. I opened my mouth to answer when a familiar ringing in my ears.

My eyes widened, and I ran to where I had hidden Percy. Annabeth followed quickly behind me, and I moved the rock I'd placed over the location I'd hidden Percy. Annabeth and I lifted Percy gently out of the cavity and placed him on the ground.

My friends and I all knelt down next to Percy, as did Poseidon and Dad. The ringing in my ears became even louder, and I exchanged a look with Hades. He nodded sadly.

Annabeth took one of Percy's hands, tears falling from her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered. "Wake up, please." She squeezed Percy's hand, then glanced at me. "Please."

Percy's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up and Annabeth. A watery smile crept to the daughter of Athena's face. Annabeth gently stroked Percy's cheek, tears dripping off her nose.

Percy weakly reached up and wiped away couple of her tears. "Don't cry, Wise Girl." he whispered.

Annabeth smiled faintly, shaking her head. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." she murmured.

"But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain, remember?" Percy asked softly. Annabeth nodded, and Poseidon took Percy's other hand.

"Can't you guys do _anything_ to save him?" Annabeth asked urgently. "Anything?" The gods shook their heads.

"The decision is not up to us," Dad said. "If the Fates cut his life string, there is nothing we can do."

Annabeth choked back a sob and clutched Percy's hand tighter. "It's alright, Annabeth. I'm ready to die." Percy reassured.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to let you go." Annabeth replied.

Percy smiled up at her, which completely confused me because here he was dying, and still, he was the one comforting Annabeth. "Do me a favor, Wise Girl. Find a guy who loves you, and never let him go."

Annabeth shook her head. "Already done that, Seaweed Brain. Remember Thanksgiving?" she said softly.

"Definitely," Percy murmured, smiling. "But don't blame yourself for my death. Move on with your life." He turned to Poseidon. "Dad, tell Mom I love her, and tell her to move on with her life too. Tell her to enjoy her blowfish," Everyone smiled at that. "And have another kid."

Poseidon nodded, and the ringing noise became even louder. "All of you, do me a favor, and kick their butts." Percy said, smiling. We all laughed for a short amount of time, but the laughing soon ceased. We all knew who Percy was referring to: the traitors.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She looked at me for a fraction of a second and seemed to understand what I was saying: Percy was almost gone.

"I've never, ever seen someone this calm during death." Dad murmured.

Percy smiled. "Eh, I've cheated death my entire life. If it's my time, then I'm ready." he said confidently.

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tighter, as if she knew the ringing noise was getting louder each second. "I love you, you know." she whispered.

"Mhm, remember? Thanksgiving?" Percy asked, grinning. Annabeth laughed, tears still falling. "But, I love you too, Wise Girl." Louder. I could really feel Percy's aura fading.

Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy for the final time. It was a short kiss, but both of them didn't seem to notice. They stared at each other in adoration. Green meeting gray.

Percy sighed. "Remember what I told you, Annabeth." he whispered. "I love you."

Annabeth smiled, tears falling. She held out her pinky. "Forever and always."

Percy smiled, locking his pinky with hers. "Forever and always." he said, looking up. He closed his eyes, as the ringing got louder. "Forever." Percy didn't speak again, and the ringing ceased. The Hero of Olympus was officially gone.

**AN: You all must hate me, so I'm gonna go hide now... **


	33. Chapter 33

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: This chapter, along with the next, are more of filler chapters. **

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 33**_

_**Clarisse**_

All of us bowed our heads. We'd lost. Percy was dead, the gods got away, etc.

Annabeth choked back a sob, tears falling freely from her eyes. Thalia patted her back, tears welling in her electric blue eyes. I glanced at Nico, who had a few tears dripping down his face. Lord Poseidon had his eyes closed tightly, as if trying not to cry. The rest of us didn't know Percy very well, so we barely cried. We were there as more of a support team for Percy's closest friends.

Nico's eyes widened after a while. "Doesn't Percy have an empathy link with Grover?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh gods," Thalia muttered. "Someone contact him."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm sure Percy probably cut off the link before he-" her voice trailed off.

Aphrodite stamped her foot angrily on the ground. "There goes my favorite couple since Helen and Paris!" she shouted angrily. "Now how am I supposed to give them a tragic ending?"

Annabeth narrowed her gray eyes at Aphrodite, and for a second, she looked like Athena. "Excuse me?" she snarled. "As if this," Annabeth gestured to Percy's body. "Isn't a tragic ending! Can't you just leave us alone for once?"

The goddess of love glared at Annabeth. "You will not speak to me in that tone, daughter of Athena." she spat.

"I don't care!" Annabeth yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Go ahead! Kill me! I've already lost everything I've ever had!"

That wasn't like Annabeth. Annabeth was headstrong, intelligent, confident, and whole list of things that didn't describe her right now.

"Annabeth," Thalia warned. "She's a goddess. You don't want to mess with her."

Annabeth shot a glare at Thalia. "You think I don't know that?" she asked, laughing bitterly. "Percy's gone, and I've lost everything."

"You've still got us." Jess offered, gesturing to the five of us. "We're here for you Annabeth. We'll help you get through this."

Annabeth didn't respond. She simply stared at Percy, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Poseidon sighed. "We need to get back to Camp Half-Blood." He glanced around the room. "Who knows what lingers here." The god of the sea picked up his son like a little child, then stood up. The others gods nodded, and before we knew it, we were being transported back to Camp Half-Blood.

The fifteen of us landed right in front of Thalia's tree, startling the border patrol. Yes, we've had border patrol ever since the war last year. Right now, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Drew Davids, Katie Gardner, and Travis Stoll.

Travis spotted us first and jumped out of the tree he was hiding in. "HEY EVERYONE! THEY'RE BACK!" he shouted. Campers rushed over to us, asking questions, demanding to know where Percy was, things like that.

Campers rushed towards all of us, horrified expressions replacing their excited ones as they came closer. Poseidon was cradling Percy like, well, a baby, and by the look on Annabeth's face, she hated every single moment of it. Annabeth wasn't the kind of girl that wanted pity or sadness from people. All she wanted was most likely to lock herself in Cabin 6 and never come out.

The campers all gave Annabeth the same look. The look that said _That poor girl. She must be crushed inside_. If that was me, I'd probably scream at them and tell them to back off. Annabeth simply gave them her death glare, and every single camper backed off, except one, Tallie Marks, daughter of Poseidon.

Oh freakin crap. If Tallie had Percy's fatal flaw, then Annabeth is so screwed.

Tears welled in the daughter of Poseidon's green eyes. She rushed over to Poseidon and Percy, then whispered. "No," Tears fell freely from her eyes, and Jess and I shared a troubled look. We'd been there when Annabeth promised Percy would be alright to Tallie. "Percy…"

Tallie sniffed, looking hatefully at Annabeth. "I thought you said he would be alright!" she shouted angrily. And here's where her fatal flaw comes in. Tallie's green eyes darkened, looking like the ocean on it's most violent days.

"You promised me he would be alright!" she snarled. "You're a liar, Annabeth." A small hurricane formed around her. "I should kill you, Annabeth," Tallie spat. Her green eyes narrowed at Annabeth, and Annabeth gladly returned the hateful glare.

"You think I wanted him to die?" Annabeth demanded angrily. All of us took a step back, trying to not interfere. We all knew better than to mess with Annabeth especially when she's angry. Not to mention, Tallie's a daughter of Poseidon, and can probably kill all of us if she felt like it. Minus Nico and Thalia, of course.

"He was the only person I had left! Everyone else left me!" Annabeth shouted. "They either died or joined the freakin Hunters of Artemis, or something like that!" Thalia looked down, and for a second I saw Annabeth's expression soften.

The daughter of Athena sank to her knees, weeping bitterly. "Percy didn't deserve to die." she murmured softly. "He shouldn't have died." Tallie's expression softened a bit, and the hurricane subsided slightly. One of Annabeth's siblings, Matt, stepped forward.

I figured he was going to calm Annabeth down or something, but instead he talked to Tallie. "Tallie, calm down." Matt said softly. The daughter of Poseidon blinked, as if just realizing Matt was there. The hurricane subsided fully, and Matt pulled Tallie into a hug.

Despite the current situation, all the campers had to at least smile. It was ironic, a son of Athena and a daughter of Poseidon. It was as if the Fates were saying "Here, let's try the pairing again, only change their genders.".

Tallie released Matt, then looked at Annabeth. "Listen Annabeth," she started. "I'm sorry for, ah, blaming you." This is seriously better than cable.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's fine. Percy wouldn't have wanted us to fight anyway." she said.

Tallie smiled sadly. "Right," she murmured. Tallie looked at Percy one last time, then ran back to the Poseidon Cabin.

Annabeth sighed. "We'd better go contact Grover, and tell him, well you know." she muttered. "I'll go tell Tallie she needs to make Percy's shroud." The daughter of Athena took of running towards the Poseidon Cabin.

And that's pretty much how our sucky day ended.

* * *

**AN: Review, review, review! We're almost to 100 review! Think we can make it before this story is over?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Captured**

**A PJATO Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: Wow. That's my simple reaction to last chapter's reviews. On the plus side, we made it to over 100 reviews! On the negative side, well don't even get me started on that. Anyway, my answer to nearly everybody's question: Is Percy going to come back? Hmm, I'll have to think about that one. He most likely won't come back in this book, but who knows. This chapter is more of a filler, because I needed Thalia's P.O.V. for Percy's funeral. And yes, next chapter is Percy's funeral. And no, as you all can see, Ch. 33 was _not_ the end of Captured. I have probably two or three more chapters left, then it will be all finished, and after that, the sequel! (Which by the way will be called Chosen Trilogy: Abyss.) And, I may not be able to update as often because school is starting back up. Blah. :P So, here's Ch. 34. Hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 34**_

_**Chris**_

The next couple of days were depressing. If people thought Beckendorf's death took a toll on Camp Half-Blood, they have not seen camp right now. To put it lightly, imagine this. Beckendorf was the anchor of camp, and Percy's our boat. Without the anchor, camp was really messed up. Beckendorf held us all together. After he died, Percy took the role of the boat and the anchor. Now's he's dead too. Without the boat or the anchor, psh, we're screwed.

The gods took Percy to Olympus. No one really knows why, but I highly doubt we wanted a dead corpse at camp. Of course, we wouldn't care because we all owe our lives to Percy, but still. Annabeth had successfully contacted Grover, and now he was back at camp. Oh, if you thought Nico was emo, you have not seen the new Grover.

And you should just see Percy's half-sister Tallie. She doesn't seem like herself anymore, but then again, none of us do. You know how in all those books or movies how the hero always gets the everything he ever wants? That's a load of bull. That was supposed to happen to Percy, but no, the Fates changed his destiny. So now, we're stuck with a bunch of emo girls.

You all know Annabeth, right? (I certainly hope that after reading this that you know who Annabeth is. If you don't, wow. Just wow.) I'm sure a lot of you expected that she would act all depressed, suicidal, things like that. Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've all read those "fanfictions" as you people call it. We already know that Percy has his own myth, things like that. All those fanfictions, they depict Annabeth as this suicidal, depressed, emo chick who lost her boyfriend. The same girl who doesn't eat, sleep, or do anything. Tell me I'm wrong.

Well, that's a load of dung. (New word! Athena's kids taught me it! ^_^) Annabeth is **not** under any circumstances this depressed, whiny girl who starves herself or deprives herself of sleep. Well, maybe the sleep part… In fact, she throws herself into her work. You barely see her anymore. Annabeth's either training, making battle strategies, or teaching a class. She's never sitting in her bed, crying her heart out. It's pretty strange, but hey, she's Annabeth.

A lot of things have happened in just three days. The camp's been turned upside down, people have been either depressed or OCD, and Olympus has a new ruler. Oops, forgot to mention that part. Sorry. ^_^

Well, you know how Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus betrayed Olympus? Yeah, that completely messed up the council. So, the remaining seven gods decided who should be on the council, and who should rule. Of course, you would think that one of the Big 3 should rule the gods, but both Poseidon and Hades have their own realm to look after. So, the council decided to take care of the unbalanced number of people on the council first. They gave Hestia, Hades, Nemesis, Nike, and Morpheus all the spot on the council, thereby balancing it. Another thing is that the new council finally decided who would rule the gods. Any guesses? No, it's not Nike. Nor is it Hades or Poseidon. I said that already, remember? It's not Demeter, either. That's right, it's Hestia!

After a millennia of not being on the council, Hestia was given her rightful place on the council, not to mention given the title of Queen of the gods. Took them long enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when one of my siblings, Rob, ran into the room, out of breath. Automatically, I thought something was wrong.

"You've got to come see this." Rob breathed, grinning. I followed him out of the Hermes Cabin warily and looked around.

Most of the campers had gathered outside, and most were laughing hysterically, despite the past events of the week. Rob and I pushed our way through the crowd, and I saw Connor in a chicken suit.

Okay, what would you do when you see your half-brother in a chicken suit? A.: Laugh like a maniac. B.: Take pictures. C.: Dress up in your own chicken suit with him. The answer? All of the above. Unfortunately, none of us had a chicken suit on hand, so we stuck to laughing at Connor and taking pictures.

"Why is he wearing a chicken suit?" I asked between laughs.

Rob grinned. "Travis and Connor made a bet on who could get a date first, and Connor lost." he replied, snickering.

"Who'd Travis ask out?" I questioned. I glanced at Travis, who was at the front of the crowd, grinning and taking pictures of Connor. Right next to him was Katie Gardner.

"Katie." Rob answered. Ah, we all knew about Travis's not-so-secret, secret crush on Katie.

"Took him long enough." I remarked dryly. "3 years, right?" Rob nodded.

"Almost beat Percy's record." Rob pointed out. "According to the Aphrodite Cabin, Tratie is the cutest thing since Percabeth." he said in a falsetto voice. I looked at Travis, who had his arm around Katie. The daughter of Demeter was smiling widely, as was Travis.

"They're a good couple." I commented. No response. "Rob?" I said, looking around. He'd gone over by Kayla Jenkins, a daughter of Apollo.

"Everyone seems to be hooking up, eh?" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Clarisse.

"Yeah, you read my mind." I said in agreement.

"The whole thing going on, you know, with Percy. It really makes you think about the people you love the most." Clarisse said, shrugging. I nodded.

"Definitely. It's like Beckendorf and Silena all over again." I added.

"Exactly. Guess it's the Fates telling us to cherish the person you love because you never know when their time is up." Clarisse murmured. For a daughter of Ares, she can be deep sometimes. You've just go to get to know her.

"So," I started. "About our wedding…"

"Chris?" Clarisse said.

"Yeah…" I answered uncertainly.

"Shut up."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: Ah, this story is almost over. :( It's been a long road for me. And before ya'll ask, no this is NOT the last chapter. The last chapter is the next chapter, plus an epilogue. :) **

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Thalia**_

I have been dreading this day ever since we got back from our quest. That's right, today is Percy's funeral. Today, mortals, demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and gods alike gathers together for the burning of the Hero of Olympus's shroud.

It was depressing. I mean, I've always known that Percy would die before me, considering I was immortal. I just never thought he would die this early. Percy had so much life to live. He should've been able to get married (to Annabeth, preferably), have kids (again, with Annabeth, preferably), grow old with a woman (Annabeth, again), and finally die peacefully in his sleep. Percy didn't deserve to die like he did, but at least he was with the people he loved the most, minus his mom, Grover, and Tyson.

Oh gods, Tyson. The poor Cyclopes was a wreck. When Poseidon told him that Percy had died, Tyson cried a waterfall. And, he was underwater. I usually don't like his kind, but Tyson was different. He wasn't like the others.

And, gods. If you thought that Tyson was bad, you should see Mrs. Jackson. The poor woman has been crying her heart out ever since Poseidon broke the news to her. I mean, I would cry a lot too if my only child died at such a young age.

Grover, well he's different. Annabeth said she's only seen Grover this upset when I, well, you know, got turned into a tree. The poor satyr can barely contain himself anymore. He's so fragile about this, considering he is one of the closest people to Percy.

Annabeth, is, well a touchy subject. Her emotions are raging wildly right now, according to Grover. See, Percy broke his empathy link with Grover, and Annabeth and Grover created one. Annabeth, for one day, may act like nothing happened. It's as if she's avoiding the subject. But the next day, she may break down sobbing, or want to stay in her cabin all day. Other days, Annabeth simply threw herself into her work.

I glanced at the ocean. Waves were crashing against the shore, as if the ocean was also mourning Percy's death. It had been like that for days now. The earth trembled slightly underneath me, an aftershock of the _huge_ earthquake Poseidon unleashed on New York.

That was just one of the natural disasters going on right now. The entire city of Minneapolis had also faced Poseidon's wrath through a 10.0 earthquake, the first ever created. Japan experienced a large tsunami while Florida experienced a disastrous hurricane. It was so disastrous, that people have nicknamed it Hurricane Katrina 2.0. Poseidon must have really loved Percy.

I glanced at Annabeth. She looked like a wreck. The daughter of Athena had bags the size of Alaska under her puffy, red eyes. Her hair was messily thrown up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a black dress. It was a lacy, black, strapless dress with a satin trim. My jaw dropped. I have never, ever seen Annabeth Chase in a dress.

I guess, Annabeth was finally letting go all of her emotions. The daughter of Athena didn't seem to care that her tears made her look weak, because tears were flowing freely down Annabeth's face. She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in a week.

My friends stood next to me, looking down. All of us wore black shirts and or black jeans. The entire camp had at least one visible black garment on.

I walked over to Annabeth and wrapped her in a hug. "It'll be alright, Anna." I murmured. Anna was Luke and my nickname for Annabeth when she was a little girl. She simply cried into my shoulder. Never, ever have I seen Annabeth this hurt and empty. I vowed to myself that I would avenge Percy.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I released Annabeth from her hug. In front of me was a very familiar daughter of Demeter wearing silvery Hunter's clothes.

"Uh, hi, Thalia." Jackie greeted. I gave her a small smile.. "I-I took your advice and joined the Hunt."

"That's great, Jackie." I said, trying to be happy for her. "Um, Jackie, this is my best friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Jackie Vienna. Annabeth?" I turned around, and she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" I muttered.

I scanned the crowd for Annabeth and spotted her right in front of Percy's, ah, coffin. I motioned for Jackie to follow me.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" Annabeth asked, tears dripping down her face. I cocked my head and realized she was talking to Percy.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I _should've_ known. I should've stayed with you, Percy. It's all my fault. All my fault." Annabeth whispered. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Anna?" I said softly. "Are you alright?" Annabeth glanced back at Percy.

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine." The biggest lie in history. There are so many things you can hide behind that lie.

I forced a smile for Annabeth. "I obviously don't believe you, Chase, but I'll, uh, leave you alone." I said. I gave her one last hug before turning back to Jackie.

"So," I asked the daughter of Demeter. "Have you met all the Hunters?" She grinned, then shook her head. I pulled Jackie over to a group of adolescent girls wearing silvery clothes.

"Girls!" I said loudly. All the Hunters turned to me. "This is Jackie Vienna, daughter of Demeter. She just joined." The girls all smiled welcomingly at Jackie, who smiled shyly in return.

I turned to Jackie. "Jackie, this is Nolli, daughter of Nyx." I said, gesturing to a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "She's been a Hunter for about as long as our last lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade."

Nolli nodded and smiled. "Yup. Nyx was one of the main goddesses back then, but now she's more of a primordial goddess now." she explained. "I joined Lady Artemis when I was about fourteen."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's awesome."

"And this," I said, interrupting the two. "Is Phoebe, daughter of Deimos, not to mention our best tracker." Phoebe, a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, grinned and waved at Jackie.

"That's Justice. She's a daughter of Dike. Ironic, huh?" I added, pointing to Justice. She was a petite girl, physically about thirteen, with brown hair and green eyes. Jackie waved at them.

"That's Sophia, or Sophie, daughter of Athena." I introduced, gesturing the Sophie, who has blonde hair and gray eyes, just like Annabeth.

Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, trying to get our attention.

"Uh, I'll introduce everyone else later. I think the funeral's beginning." I said, running over to Annabeth. I sat down next to Annabeth and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Annabeth looked at me sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

Basically, Chiron performed the short funeral. I zoned out about five minutes into the funeral, because the centaur was just retelling all of Percy's deeds I had heard before.

Near the end of the funeral, we got ready to say our goodbyes to Percy before Annabeth burned his shroud and body. We all agreed ashes to ashes, dust to dust. "Percy's closest friends and family will be the last to say goodbye." Chiron added.

So, we were stuck waiting for at least a hundred people to say goodbye. We being Annabeth, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis, Poseidon, Mr. Blofis, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Jess, and of course, me.

Finally, we were able to go up. Clarisse, Chris, and Jess went first, considering they weren't as close to Percy as the rest of us. I hate to say it, but the waterworks started as I got closer to Percy's body. I always thought Percy would be able to live his life after that life-threatening prophecy, but I guess not.

I'd always been close to my cousin. I may not want to admit it, but I care deeply about Percy. Yes, he can be really annoying at times, but he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Percy cared about me, and I care about him. If only I could've told him that.

At long last, it was my time to say my final farewell to Percy. I stepped up to his coffin sadly.

"Hey," I whispered. I stared down at my cousin, who once was so full of life. Now, Percy was dead. I touched his cheek slightly, only to find that it was freezing cold. Then again, what did I expect? For him to be burning up? "I-I never told you this, but I really do care about you, Percy." I admitted quietly. "I'm sorry, Percy. I really am." With that, I walked away from the casket, allowing Grover, Tyson, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis, Poseidon, and Annabeth to say their goodbyes.

After all the goodbyes were done, the time came for the burning of Percy's shroud. Before she burned his shroud, Annabeth was going to say the final words.

The daughter of Athena took the torch in her hand shakily. "Uh hi." Annabeth started softly. "Um, my friends, they were convinced I should be the one who burned P-Percy's shroud, despite the fact I'm only his girlfriend." Annabeth took a deep breath. "He didn't deserve to die, you know. Percy deserved so much more than this. He deserved to marry the woman he wanted, to have kids with her, and to grow old with her. Percy had his whole life ahead of him, but the Fates took it away from him." Annabeth sighed. "I'm not really sure what to say, but I honestly loved Percy. And this, is the second time I've had to burn his shroud, as many of you recall. Part of me is still hoping that Percy will stumble in here, and interrupt the funeral, like last time, but the other part knows that he's already gone. What I have to say that Percy was, and always will be a great guy. His kindness in indescribable. Coming from a daughter of Athena, that's definitely a compliment." Annabeth said, slightly smiling. "He'll always be remembered; I'll make sure of that. Goodbye Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, dipping the torch down.

Percy's shroud caught fire, as did his body. Smoke floated to the sky as his body continued to burn. It's terrible to watch things like that. Facing a hellhound, or the Minotaur, or even a drakon is _**nothing**_ compared to watching a close friend's shroud burn.

Finally, Percy's body was fully burned, along with his shroud. His closest friends, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Rachel, and I, gathered up his ashes, put them in a chest, then gave them to Poseidon. We all agreed that Percy wanted to stay in the ocean.

The god of the sea reluctantly took his son's ashes, but eventually complied. As my uncle left, I couldn't help but stare at the little chest Poseidon was holding. The last thing left of the great Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Unbeknown to everyone at Percy's funeral, other than Hades and Nico, Percy Jackson stood in the woods, watching everything. The ghost smiled faintly as he flickered, then disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

Captured

A PJATO Fanfiction

©- Rick Riordan; PJATO

_**Summary:**_

_**It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Parent Trap, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, and of course, the PJATO series. Unforunately. :(**_

**AN: Ah! This is the last official chapter! Other than the epilogue, which should be up probably by tomorrow. I am so sad to see this story go. :( But! There is a big shock in this chapter! :) **

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Jess**_

_1 Month Later…_

June flew by so quickly. Everything changed so, so, much in just a matter of days. I mean, yeah, camp's back to it's regular schedule, but there's something missing. It's really depressing.

Thalia was still at camp, as Artemis gave her permission to stay until summer was over. The lieutenant of Artemis seemed really different, well at least that's what I thought. Percy's death had even hit the strongest people at Camp Half-Blood.

Grover was a different story. The poor satyr is still upset about Percy. I think he even blames himself partially for Percy's death! Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, keeps telling Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and I about how Grover's always so upset, or always breaking out into tears, etc. I've honestly never seen this much impact from one person's death.

Nico, is well, emo Nico. You know, the Nico at age thirteen, the year after he lost Bianca. After Nico and Percy reconciled, I guess you could say they considered each other as brothers. Both of their dads really shouldn't have kids, so the next closest thing to a sibling that you have is your cousin. Percy's looked out for Nico ever since Bianca's death, and now that he's gone…

Annabeth, oh gods. She's obviously taking Percy's death the hardest out of anyone at camp. Trust me, I'm stay in the same cabin as her. And being second-in-command means that my bed is closest to her room. At nighttime, I can hear her crying. It's really difficult helping her, which is what the entire Athena Cabin has been attempting to do for a month now. Epic fail. Annabeth's isolated herself from others, I guess you could say.

It's hard to be the optimistic one. I'm almost always labeled the happy, perky, goody-two-shoes little girl. Sure, I can be positive and help my friends to be too, but it's a difficult job to do when one of your closest friends just passed away. I've been trying, along with Chris, to cheer up the others, but it's a hopeless cause.

Currently, I was in the Athena Cabin, reading _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_. I have to say, I am obsessed with that series. I've read it at least 5 times, which is pretty good, considering I'm dyslexic. That sucks because it takes like two weeks just to read on freakin book. Grr.

Normally, I _would_ be in archery about now, but Chiron told the five of us, Annabeth, Thalia, Chris, Clarisse, and I, to not attend any of our classes. What about Nico, you ask? Well, this morning, Nico was called to Olympus by the gods. Who knows why. Oh right, the gods do.

I continued to read my book, but the words seemed to float off the page. You'd think after reading this book so often that I'd be able to read it fine. I slammed the book down, exasperated, then got up. Time to cure my boredom.

I headed over to Annabeth's room, which by the way, every cabin leader has one of their own, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called. I opened the wooden door quietly and walked in. Annabeth was on Daedalus's laptop, doing who knows what.

I plopped down on Annabeth's bed beside her and closed her laptop. "C'mon," I said. "We need to go do something rather than just stay in our cabins all day."

Annabeth raised a suspicious eyebrow. "More Operation Try to Cheer Up Annabeth?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Nah, I'm just bored right now, and I know you are too. Maybe the five of us can hang out." I suggested.

"I'm not bored though!" Annabeth protested.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Annabeth, you _need_ to get out more. You can't stay locked up in your room for the rest of your life." I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing so."

"I don't give crap about that." I said, grabbing her hand. I pulled Annabeth up out of her bed and towards the door. "C'mon. We're actually going to have fun today." I dragged her over to the Ares Cabin, and both of us banged on the door.

Clarisse came out, looking very irritated. "What do you want now?" she demanded.

I grinned. "Just your help for pulling some pranks while everyone's training. I figured you might be bored out of your mind right now." Clarisse grinned, then nodded.

"Next, we need to get Chris and Thalia." Annabeth said. "Okay, I'll go get Thalia, and you guys get Chris."

"That's the spirit!" I said cheerfully. "C'mon, let's go get him." Clarisse and I took off running towards the Hermes Cabin while Annabeth ran in the opposite direction to the Zeus Cabin.

Clarisse pounded on the Hermes Cabin when we got there, automatically getting Chris's attention. He stumbled groggily out of the cabin, which lead me to believe we'd just woken him up from a nap. "What do you want?" Chris groaned.

"For you to help us with a prank." Clarisse said simply. "You know you want to." Chris's face brightened, and he nodded.

"Let's go check up on Annabeth and Thalia." I said. We ran over to the Zeus Cabin and quickly found out that both girls were missing.

"They're probably in the Athena Cabin." Chris muttered. "C'mon." The three of us ran to the Athena Cabin to find Thalia and Annabeth talking in the library.

"Guess what I found in here." Annabeth said excitedly. She held up a big, colorful book. I narrowed my eyes and tried to read the title. _HTE GBI KOBO FO RAPNKS _I blinked, then glanced at Clarisse and Chris who looked just as confused.

"Um, what does it say?" I asked. Annabeth and Thalia shrugged.

"We opened it up, and there's all kinds of pranks in there." Thalia explained. She opened up the book and pointed to one of the pranks. "Classic. Put hair dye in people's shampoo and conditioner. I say we pull that one on the Aphrodite Cabin."

"Sounds good," Clarisse said. "But, where would we get hair dye?"

Annabeth grinned at Chris. "Take a guess." she said simply.

Chris groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." all of us said in unison.

"But, before he leaves, I say we write down all the materials we need." I suggested.

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds good." she said, flipping to another page. She finally stopped at a random page, then pointed to a picture. "Take a random cabin's clothes, minus undergarments, and freeze or hide them." All of silenced. That prank would work if Percy was here. Then, he could freeze all of the clothes.

"We could still hide the clothes. Or we could dump them into the ocean." Clarisse put in.

Annabeth nodded numbly. "Right, we'll do that."

I grinned. "Remember that prank I told you that I pulled on my dad's ex-girlfriend?" Chris, Clarisse, and Thalia grinned mischievously while Annabeth looked seriously confused. Wow, that's a first.

"What prank?" she asked.

"Have you ever watched _The Parent Trap_?" I asked her. Annabeth nodded. "You know the prank Hallie pulls on Annie at the beginning of the movie?" Annabeth's lips curled into a smile, and she nodded. "I pulled something like that on my dad's ex-girlfriend. We can pull it on one of the cabins."

Annabeth smiled mischievously. "Okay," she told Chris. "We're gonna need a _lot_ of honey, a lot of hair dye, string, whipped cream, and I believe sardine juice-er-whatever you call it."

Chris grinned. "Got it." He slashed his sword, then disappeared.

_2 ½ Hours Later_

The five of us pulled all of our pranks in less than three hours. We all were snickering and just having a great time. It was a relief, considering this summer's past events.

"Oh my gods," Thalia panted. All of us had just run from the Aphrodite Cabin, our last prank. We were laughing the whole way to the beach. "That's was freakin hilarious!"

"I cannot wait to see their faces!" Annabeth exclaimed, still giggling. She took a deep breath, glancing at the ocean. All of us silenced.

"HEY GUYS!" someone yelled, getting our attention.

Connor Stoll ran towards us. "Nico's back, and he's got a big surprise." Connor breathed. The five of us exchanged a look, then got up. What could Nico have in store? We all followed Connor to Thalia's tree, and our jaw dropped.

There standing by Thalia's tree was Nico and… "LUKE?" Annabeth said incredulously. She rushed towards the son of Hermes and gave him a big hug. "What-what are you doing here?"

Luke smiled. "It's a long story." he answered.

Thalia walked up to him and looked the son of Hermes over. Luke looked about fourteen or fifteen year old. She grinned, gave him a short hug, then slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What the Hades was that for, Thalia?" Luke demanded.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "For betraying us to the Titans, Castellan." Thalia smiled. "Welcome back."

I walked over to Nico. "So, this is the big surprise?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "The gods called me to Olympus because they figured one of us should at least know. I guess they picked me because I'm a son of Hades." Nico explained, shrugging.

I nodded. "That does make sense. But why did they bring Luke back and not Percy?"

Nico's face hardened. "Because, the prophecy is beginning. Luke is the seventh half-blood mentioned in the prophecy." he said gravelly. "Luke _has_ been helping us through this entire journey."

"True, true." I murmured. "So the other six are Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, you, and me, right?"

"Right," Nico said, nodding. "We've got a long road ahead of us. The gods said we all need to stay together during the school year, so we either need to stay at camp, or find an apartment near Goode."

"We can stay at my house. It's pretty big, and only my dad, Lindsey, and I stay there." I suggested, shrugging. "I was gonna ask Annabeth to stay at my house anyway. She, uh, needs people close to her. Now that Luke's here, she'll probably do better."

Nico smiled, then nodded. "That's a pretty good idea, considering your family lives closest to Camp Half-Blood. Other than Percy's of course." he added.

"We'll talk later." I said simply.

"Right,"

_That Night_

Alright, we all definitely got in trouble because of our pranks. But hey, it was definitely worth it. You should've seen the Aphrodite Cabin! All of them now have different hair colors! Not to mention they have to wear the same clothes over and over again because we dumped their clothes in the ocean. ^_^ And the Hecate Cabin, oh gods. Their cabin was ruined from all the honey!

Right now, the seven of us, plus Grover were sitting on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth murmured. She had her head on Luke's shoulder. Oh gag me. Luke and Annabeth are such a weird couple. :P

"The waves you mean?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, they are pretty."

"Percy would've loved to see this." Grover murmured. Annabeth nodded sadly.

"I say they should make him a constellation." Nico said suddenly. "If Zoë got one, Percy should too."

"Nah, I don't think he'd like that." Luke commented. All of us silenced, staring at the ocean.

"A reminder." Annabeth murmured. We all looked at her strangely. "A reminder of Percy. He's in the ocean, remember? The waves crashing against the shore, they're a reminder of Percy."

I have to say, that does make sense. Percy loved the ocean, so it's only fitting that we consider the waves a reminder of him.

So all of us continued to watch the waves crash against the shore. Some violently, some calmer. Another reminder of Percy. Sometimes he had rough times, other times he had calm times.

The seven of us, the seven half-blood of the prophecy, we were born with a destiny. I'm honestly not sure what that destiny is right now, but we'll figure it out. We always do.

But right now, all we could do was watch the waves crash against the sandy shore. A constant reminder of the great hero, Percy Jackson.


	37. Epilogue

_**Captured**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan; PJATO**_

_Summary:_

_It's been nearly a year since the Second Titan War, and Annabeth Chase has a problem. A HUGE problem. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, recently went missing. Who took Percy? As if TLH never ever happened. An OC is added, and Nico is 15._

**AN: And this is the epilogue! Ah, I'm so sad to see this story go, but there is a sequel! It's called _Chosen Trilogy: Abyss_**. **So, just curious, do you guys want any character profiles? Or background stories that explain the couples in this story? Or, a little add on that takes place between this story & Abyss? I probably should ask, but do you even want a sequel? Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers, and you'll all be recognized in the next chapter, considering the next chapter is story awards. Well, I can't really call it that, but I just wanted to mention all my lovely reviewers! Thanks you guys! **

**

* * *

**_**Epilogue**_

Dear Reader,

If you're reading this, it must mean you are either a demigod, god, satyr, nymph, or something closely related to that. (For example, step-sibling of a demigod, mortal that can see through the Mist, etc.)

The story you just read is part one of the documentation following our prophecy. This is just the beginning. There's so much more that we have to go through before the prophecy is completed.

If you're a "mortal" who's read this, get help. Chances are that you're not a mortal, you're a demigod. This story is specially designed so only beings from our world can read it.

If you think you're a mortal, find the kid in your class that's abnormal. He or she may walk with a limp, will eat anything, etc. You'll know, trust us.

This, by the way, was Luke's idea. The purpose of this story is to warn all of you of the rising evils. As you read, five Olympians betrayed the council, along with six minor gods. These gods will stop at nothing to get you on their side. Do **NOT** under any circumstances join them. It will be the worst decision of your life.

You've all read the troubles we went through because of these gods. You've all read that Percy was tortured and killed by these gods. So, why the Hades should you join them?

If you just found out you're a demigod, get to camp. You're going to need training if you want to survive. Chiron, our camp director, will see to it that you are properly trained so you can survive in the real world.

We hope you've enjoyed our story. But keep in mind, this is not the end of the story. We don't know what's ahead of us, but once we do, you'll be the first to know. We'll record all of our adventures leading up to the fulfillment of the prophecy. And in case you didn't know, this is the prophecy we were chosen to fulfill.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Again, we hope you've enjoyed this story. Keep an eye out for the next part of our prophecy.

Sincerely,

_Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, _

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, _

_Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, _

_Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, _

_Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, _

_Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, &_

_Jessica Smith, daughter of Athena _

_**Seven Heroes**_

_**Five Olympian Traitors**_

_**Two Ways The World Must Fall**_

_**One Prophecy**_

_**What will happen?**_


End file.
